Metallic Mages
by ian25rebel
Summary: After the events of all the games, fate gives our favorite robots a new chance in life. Join them as members of their own guild, living new, fresh, mostly normal lives. as normal as it can get with magic, dark guilds and running their own restaurant. Every member has their own quirk so the guild is far from normal. Contains RWBY elements in weaponry and a more advanced Ishgar.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, this is my first story on fan fiction, well one I managed to post online. I don't have anything to say right now other than read and review.**

 **I don't own FNAF or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Smoke scattered throughout the burning pizzeria. Walls, drawings, furniture and electronics tainted black with ash. A quintet of spirits dashed around the ruined restaurant.

That restaurant is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was famous for the main attractions known as the animatronics in the 80's when it's reputation took a dive and kept falling. With incidents like all the murders and the bite customers stopped coming and started to disappear during the night. People lost trust in the franchise and the place finally closed it's doors on New Year's Eve in 1994.

Stories and rumours started popping up about the pizzeria about the missing children haunting the place, killing anyone including the night guard while looking for the killer. What the world didn't know is that those stories hit the nail on the head. The souls of the children possessed Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy in their warpath in finding _him._

It was months in the abandoned pizzeria when something happened. _He_ returned, presumably to finish the job because he carried a fire axe, sharpened to cut metal cables and reinforced fabric. One by one _he_ lured the robots into towards the safe room.

When their murderer died in the spring lock suit, the group of ghosts thought they would be free, only to find that they can't get out of their prison when they were robots. Hindered by the very instincts that was converted from their suit's programming.

The ghosts stopped on the show stage as they shaped into a humanoid form. The eyes are glazed black with a grey line streaking down signifying tears. Their ethereal, white bodies have no spiritual clothing to cover the bodies.

The kids questioned the universe on why they deserved this. They just wanted to be free, was it all the guards they killed, was it fate that they can't live in peace. It was a reenactment of hell waiting to devour them.

Dust, fire and ash suddenly started to swirl around them. The spirits are both afraid and strangely tired. More pressure was added to the mini twister as the children began to slowly float to the ground and vanish from the area, at the same time all 5 suit's eyes glowed white one last time before shutting down permanently.

Not a single soul was there to witness the bodies vanish in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The forest was quiet, calm and serene tonight. The warehouse at the forest's edge, not so much. This was where the toy animatronics were taken. Though no one expected the generator to explode and take a quarter of the building and the toys with it.

The toys are a special case of animatronics. Their supposed upgrades and access to the criminal database made them seem high tech in back in the 80's. Sadly, they have operated for 4 months before being hacked.

No one thought to put firewalls in the robots because they served as entertainment. The buyers didn't even know about the Basic Combat Protocol in their system. Meant to fight armed robbers and terrorists was turned into attacking civilians.

The government was fast enough to stop it and disable the robots while preventing the news from spreading, but the damage is done. There were 9 people injured at Freddy's and people began to accuse the franchise of hiding something to the point where the place closed for a few years.

Back to the warehouse there were seven ruined animatronic suits laying inside a crater made by the generator. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, BB, JJ and the Marionette. Ruined by the blast, their inner circuits torn apart by shrapnel and damaged beyond repair. For some reason, all the robot's eyes glowed a bright white light before disappearing. A number of ethereal spirits appeared before rising into the heavens.

No one noticed their old robotic bodies vanish.

* * *

Deep underground hidden by a ruined factory lies the robots of Circus Baby's Pizza World. The lithosphere once again transforms into both a prison and a grave for the robots within the facility's walls.

The sentient robots are shocked into submission many times before and will continue even more. Metal screeches of pain and torment echo through the facility as the robots are electrocuted. Their pain is unbearable that they attempt to commit suicide by disassembling themselves, however someone always repairs them into peak condition, as if nothing happened to them that involved any kind of damage.

At some point they tried to escape. The robots were successful by scooping out the insides of an unlucky technician and wearing the empty body like a deep sea diver suit. They got out but the universe seemed to direct them back to the very prison they escaped from.

Now the 5 robots (Ennard included) are left to rot away in the now closed establishment. All of them wishing to leave this forsaken facility either by freedom or death.

So they got death.

A large sinkhole consumed 80% of the facility as the place fell through an underground ravine. The robots last thoughts were of joy and happiness as they could be free in destruction as the place crashed on the ground.

One by one the victims of the hidden deathtrap arose from their spectral prison. A large white glow enveloped the area as the ghosts moved on.

As the light faded away the robots have seemed to vanish from existence.

* * *

A certain dark mage was sitting when he felt a disturbance in the world. He attempted to learn about the anomaly when the wizard felt a surge of power.

"It looks like we have another player on the board."

* * *

"This is the power of our guild! **Mechanize**."

"Not again. No more victims. No survivors. **Puppeteer: Drain!** "

Father will not enjoy this, but civilians are our first and foremost priorities. **Aegis: Forcefield.** "

Can the bad guys stop trying to destroy and/or conquer the world, its cliché and annoying. **Tech-make: Turret**

 _You bring death and ruin wherever you go. You must never see the light of day._ _ **Code Make: Fourth Wall**_

We hold secrets that should not be seen by unworthy eyes. You are part of them. **Mind: Terrify**

We are your friends, allies. No one sees you as monsters, and we don't care if you are. **Fire Dragon Roar.**

Are you man, or are you machine? **Grand Chariot**

We won't be kicked to the side like the scurvy dogs ye' are. **Z-Strike: Termination Velocity!**

* * *

 ** _Just like balloons we soar on our own_**

 _Finally free from the pain of our home_

 _And just like balloons that no one will hold_

 _Free from the truth, that no one will know_

 _-Balloons by Mandopony_

* * *

 **Well it looks like the story begins to unfold. Sorry can't think of anything else for the last sentence. Anyways if you want to see more some follows, favorites or reviews can help inspire me. Please note that this is a prologue, the real chapters will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or FNAF. If I did, then the council wouldn't be idiots.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Fairies and Souls

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in everyday marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name…is Fairy Tail.

 **Wait wait wait, stop the narrator, kick the guy out. Sorry about that. Just give me a moment… okay.**

 **Welcome to the kingdom of Fiore. Located in a world of magic with seventeen million in population. The monarchy government claims it's peaceful, except that statement is a lie. The local monsters rain terror on unsuspecting civilians. Bandits pillage and raid any village and town in their path. Dark magic guilds cause atrocities turning many to an evil path. Light magic guilds use their abilities to help others and stop evil when it rears it's ugly head.**

 **Guilds of both shades dot the landscape of Fiore. Names such as Eisenwald, Lamia Scale, Oracion Séis, Blue Pegasus are some of the many guilds people either love, adore, fear and hate. However, there are some guilds that soar higher than most. These guilds start legends and adventures waiting to be told, but here we focus on two specific guilds. One of them is Fairy Tail, the other… you'll find out now.**

* * *

"Only 1000 jewels!" That senile old man couldn't see beauty when it's right in front of him."

A blonde girl stomped through the streets of Hargeon, upset at a shopkeeper's lack of 'cooperation'. The young mage stopped when she saw a crowd of other women surrounding a man in dark robes, unbeknownst to all the women in the vicinity the man was using a charm to get their attention.

The females were trapped in their charmed states until someone barged into the fray. With a smile on his face he yelled out into the crowd.

"IGNEEL! Are you here?"

His act of questionable mentality made everyone in a 12-meter radius stare at him. The robed man from earlier walked out to him. The pinkette looked at him not realizing he was the center of attention.

"Hey, you're not Igneel." The teen's eyes narrowed at the man. Then suddenly, majority of the 'fangirls' ran towards him, hitting him with everything ranging from hands to handbags aiming to hurt him in any way possible.

The man attempted to defuse the situation. He whistled and they stopped attacking the poor kid.

"Ladies, ladies. Leave the kid alone." His words worked instantly that all the girls calmed down.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to interrupt our fun" he assured. "I'll be going now, I have a cruise later tonight and you're all invited!" He told his admirers as he gave the teen his autograph and flew away on a red carpet.

Natsu stared at the retreating figure. "It's not like anyone else can say their parents are dragons." He murmured to himself that no one heard.

* * *

All over Earthland, Dragon Slayers of all kinds sneezed simultaneously. The 1st generations had their exceeds laughing at them.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was not having a good day. Her 'Sex Appeal' didn't work. She fell for someone using Charm Magic and spent the last of her money on treating her new friends. She wants to earn money and reputation with her own sweat and tears.

As she was walking through the park, she was thinking of her current path in life when she bumped into someone. The runaway girl stumbled into someone and dropped her celestial keys.

Lucy was about to grab them but it was picked up by the stranger who reached his hand to her. She noticed the gesture and looked at the hand's owner. The man wore a brown cloak with the hood over his head so the shadows covered his face. The only thing she saw where a face would be were 2 silver eyes that seem to glow. The man also wore a faded dark green overalls with a white undershirt.

"Are you going to get up or keep staring at my face" the man's rough voice asked bluntly.

Lucy nodded her head as she grabbed the man's hand as he pulled her up. The man showed the girl her spirit keys.

"These are yours aren't they?" He asked. "Hate to get back home only to get locked out." He then smirked.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled. "For you information, these are Celestial Keys, able to summon the Celestial Spirits into our world." She told him as she waved the portal making keys in front of him.

"Sure" the man shrugged. "Besides it's not like they bide to your commands completely. If I remember correctly you make a contract with them, and some of them are really restricting. Like that one, the mermaid was it?" He made another smirk as he saw the girl mouth open slightly as she tugged on Aquarius' key.

"Wha-" the girl sputtered out. The man had a grin that should break someone's face.

"Don't bother, I use my Soul Magic to see their personality." Lucy's eyes widened a bit. Soul Magic is a rare art, not enough to be considered Lost Magic but it boasted power and intelligence. The basics allow you to see invisible or hidden spirits. Most of the techniques are created through trial and error and passed down through notes and books. It could potentially become powerful through training and technique, but not many are users because of some areas where Soul Magic lie.

The young witch looked at the man with hostility. Something about him seemed off. The strange large sword on his side didn't help at all. The man followed her line of sight towards his weapon.

He signed and gave a level stare. "You know, it's not polite to stare someone down like that without knowing them first." The man took his sword and raised it in front of her.

The entire sword was made of metal with a brown hue akin to rust on the sharp edges. Double-edged with an elongated hole in the middle of the sword. There were two short pipes on the side of the blade, in place of the usual cross guard. There also seems to be a trigger in the hilt. The design itself seemed familiar but the girl couldn't place where. Until the man pressed a button under the handle so the blade retracted and the pipes moved. They went above where the blade usually is and extended into two tubes of a sawn-off shotgun. Lucy's eyes widened even further as she recognized the weapon design.

"A mecha-shift weapon that means you're going to join **them** or you're already a member of-" she said but was cut off by the man.

"Metal Soul." The man finished for her. "And I am already a member." he told the girl as he showed the guild mark on his shoulder. A green symbol of a cross with a tear in the center. Metal Soul was a guild that came around 6 years ago. Unlike many other guilds including dark, it had several requirements before joining. One of them is that you have to hold your own without magic. It caused many a mages to become frustrated without using magic, even more because of the battle mages in Metal Soul.

Relationships with other guilds are nice if secretive. Their members all have something to hide. The guild is more or less on par with Fairy Tail, it resulted in a long friendship from both guilds and a friendly contest to on trying to one-up each other. However even their friendship didn't reveal the secret the guild hid, so they stopped beating the dead horse.

The members also had a tendency of surviving ridiculous situations, even by the the Baram Alliance's standards. There are reports of all the guild members casting a spell called 'Mechanize' at least once. It seems to bring a large power boost to only the members of Metal Soul. No one is able to see the members when the spell is cast to witness the effects. The few who do only catch glimpses of the mages in the act, albeit said glimpses are blurry.

The man and Lucy stared at each other for a minute before the man left. The girl breathed a sigh of relief when the man is gone. She felt a force pressing on all sides of her when they had that staring contest. She proceeded to read the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly when she saw the man that charmed her.

"Hey!"

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail's day was decent so far. The pinkette didn't find Igneel, he was gonna hit that guy for lying to him. He and Happy did get treated to dinner by a nice blonde that wanted to join their guild. However, he had to wait for his best cat to empty his stomach from all the fish he ate tonight.

One hour later, he was watching a ship that the blonde just boarded sailing away from the harbor. A man with a brown cloak covering his head walked up to the mage and tapped on his shoulder.

"So Natsu, what brings you up here? I'm sure that you take a train to Magnolia not a boat." the man asked.

Natsu turned to the man. "I'm fine Spring. It's just, I thought Igneel would be here this time. I'm still hoping something happens."

'Spring' raised a hidden eyebrow. "Knowing Fairy Tail's luck, in 3… 2… 1" he counted off when they both heard from the charmed females that the man from before is supposedly part of Fairy Tail.

"Part of Fairy Tail!?". Natsu yelled in rage."I never even met the guy in the guild. Something fishy is going on, Happy let's fly."

Happy saluted as a pair of wings came out from his back.

"Fish! I mean, aye sir!"

The cat creates wings from his magic, picked up Natsu and flew towards the party boat, leaving Spring alone at the port. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering how he got into this mess.

* * *

 _Spring aka the Shinigami of Metal Soul was headed home to Magnolia. The S-class battlemage finished an errand from the Magic Council, a sighting of the dark guild, Tartatos. He was assigned to scout out the area so the Rune Knights can secure the area with the help of the local guilds. The Soul Mage's secondary objective was to eliminate the strongest opponent, being an S-class mage makes him the key to stop most of the dark guild's mages._

 _The job went disappointingly well. It was another dark guild posing to be Tartatos. Unfortunately for them, Spring was in a bad mood. There was nothing that could give the soul reaper a challenge, so he obliterated most of the outpost as a substitute._

 _After getting paid he took a train to Hargeon. He emitted an aura that screamed 'dangerous' to everyone to keep them away. Well almost everyone._

 _The pink-haired dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, Natsu 'Dragiot' was in town looking for Igneel. Problem, the 'Salamander' is his title and the faker is a con artist getting attention._

 _Now said con artist is running a slave ship that has an unknown number of girls captive, one of them is Natsu's new friend. Now on most circumstances, he would let him and his pet cat deal with it on his own but then the slaver pretended to be part of Fairy Tail which angered both him and the dragon slayer._

Currently the Shinigami was riding a jetski powered by energy lacrima he 'borrowed' and was riding it to the cruise *cough* slave boat *cough* where his associate Natsu Dragneel was headed. On that very boat Natsu was busy fighting the crew members with a lot of fire.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" The pink-haired mage punched 4 people off the boat.

"Is that all you got?" He yelled, wanting another round. Then, he realized something very important. That he was on a boat. It was at that moment that he knew, he screwed up as his face turned green.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he ran out of magic. Gravity took hold as he fell and dropped his passenger, Lucy straight onto the deck. The celestial spirit mage yelped as she collided with the floor.

Spring was almost to the boat when he saw a glint in the dark water. He leaned down and grabbed whatever managed to catch the light. It was the blonde's keys.

His eyes narrowed as he stood on top of the magic vehicle. The battlemage held the sword at its hilt as he transformed his weapon into its gun mode. He then proceeded to leap off the vehicle and fire the shotgun into the water. There was a lot of power in the shot so Spring was launched higher into the air so he can land on the boat, but the weapon was so loud so it got the attention of the crew.

"What was tha-" 'Salamander' said as he looked up towards the sky when he saw the shade of a person and time seemed to slow down. The Shinigami was in the air but his hood fell off. His face had a smile that could be perceived as normal until you add the line scars that started from the side of his lips and ended in the center of his check. It made his smile look like the grim reaper. The silver eyes just make it worse.

 **Riven Spring, a successful mage on the verge of S-class. In combat, he intimidates first and uses insane, on-the-fly plans next.**

Riven began to fall and time seemed to return to normal. The battlemage discreetly flicked something over to Lucy as he splitted his weapon into two scimitars midair and slotted them into the boat. Lucy saw what the Shinigami did. She caught her keys and chanted a spell.

" **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus!** "

A seal appeared on the floor as a humanoid bovine came through. Holding a large two handed axe. The celestial spirit snorted and looked towards Lucy.

"Hello princess, would you like a smo-o-o-o-ch"

… and proceeded to ruin the story's pace. Lucy was gritting her teeth and stood up.

"Pervert! Just beat up my kidnappers."

While Taurus is beating up a group of mages, Natsu being motion sick and Happy defending Lucy, Riven was assessing the strength of his opponents.

"So… who the hell are you, another fairy?" The 'Salamander' said. The other people launched insults while preparing weapons and spells. The Shinigami looked forward with a spine chilling smile that screamed maniac as he left his swords impaled on the deck

"No, I'm your executioner." A purple seal appeared in his hand ready to use. " **Spirit Shackle!** " Two chains appeared in both hands and the battlemage lashed out at his enemies. Every time a chain hits someone it either bruises or constricts and launches them. Riven was being careful on collateral damage, he doesn't want to sink to the bottom of the ocean especially this far from land.

Lucy watched Spring beat the slavers with ease, Taurus already finished and retreated to the spirit world. She was amazed with how deceptively easy he is doing it. 'What's his purpose of fighting with us'

As if reading her mind, Happy spoke up. "Spring always seems to save Natsu when he gets a humiliating defeat. Our guilds are also allies so we somehow help each other."

The battlemage then smiled a smile that he gets from a crazy idea. A chain was flung around a post and he ran around, kicking anyone in range. He eyed both Lucy and Happy as he spoke his plan.

"I want both of you to grab my weapons and tie them on the boat opposite of the land. Make sure they are 'ready to fire'". A glint in Happy's told him he knows what it means. The battlemage cracked his knuckles and spun his spectral chains ready to fight.

* * *

Both Lucy and Happy were at the end of the cruise, carrying both halves of Springtrap's sword. With blondie mentally questioning what they're about to do and the blue cat cackling maniacally.

"Why are we doing this?" The girl finally spoke her mind, not knowing she is filling the 'dumb blonde' stereotype.

Happy started to explain as he locked one sword into place. "Riven's weapon of choice doesn't have many shots, so he made it to be powerful but with one side-effect, recoil. The force of one shot is enough to launch a grown man half a dozen meters into the air, two makes it the shooter go really high or very far. If we overload the lacrima in the barrel, the shots will be powerful enough to move the ship back to shore." He finished as Lucy locked the second sword into place.

The two opened the barrels to see the lacrimas powering the shotgun. The duo put their magic power into the crystal and it began to glow and flash dangerously.

"Fire!"

 _ **Boom**_

The boat was launched forward towards the port. Anyone who is still conscious managed to grab onto something and hold on for their lives. Natsu held on a railing as he released the contents of his stomach. Riven was laughing like a madman. Lucy and Happy held on tight to the sword/makeshift propulsion system. Bora was stuck on the wall with the laws of physics working against him and everyone else as the cruiser arrived at the harbor.

Actually… 'crash' is a more appropriate term and the beach is where the boat found itself shipwrecked.

* * *

The victims and nearby civilians evacuated the crash site immediately. All that's left are the mages on the beach. Natsu recovered from his motion sickness as if nothing happened and was staring down Bora angrily.

"You say that you're a Fairy Tail mage except I've never seen you before." The cloak the battle crazy boy wore earlier today was gone showing the Fairy Tail guild mark. This caused some of Bora's men to gasp in surprise.

"Salamander… Fairy Tail, Bora! This guy is the real deal." A grunt said.

"Idiot!" Bora screamed. "Don't call me that."

"Bora the Prominence" Happy informed everyone in the vicinity. "He was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild for continued theft using magic."

" **Prominence Typhoon**!" A cloud of fire appeared and flew towards Natsu, ready to incinerate him alive.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, only to not hear the boy screaming. "What?" She asked for herself and those who don't know what happened when all of a sudden, Natsu began eating the flames.

 _Gagging noise_. "Hey! Are you sure this is real fire, it tastes disgusting." "Hey!" "Now I'm all fired up! And ready to kick your ass, Fairy Tail style!" The dragonslayer ranted as his guild mark sparkled and Lucy just noticed now.

"You're part of Fairy Tail?!" The former heiress screeched. Earlier for dinner she talked to him and his cat about joining the guild. And he had the audacity to not say that he is part of the very guild she wanted to join.

One buttkicking involving a loud dragon roar later and Bora was defeated. The man tried to get up but was knocked into the sand face first courtesy of Riven. The Shinigami summoned a Spirit Shackle and tied up Bora and his crew. When Natsu approached Lucy he asked her if she wanted to join Fairy Tail. The blonde excited agreed and proceeded to kick the dragonslayer into the ground for not telling her. Both Happy and the Soul Mage watched the woman continue using her Righteous Feminine Fury.

"Women." They both murmured at the same time. Lucy managed to hear what they said and looked at them, fury in her eyes and a tick on her forehead.

"What did you say?!" She yelled out and the two became silent. The girl was about to speak her mind when a flurry of footsteps were heard. A sign that the royal army is here.

"The Royal Army. Run for it!" The magical cat cried out as he was grabbed by Natsu. He also dragged Lucy into their escape with Riven following right behind to Magnolia.

* * *

In the lush forest, far from any civilization, a portal opened above the ground. A human figure stepped out of the distortion and looked around. It saw a Vulcan approach it, very angry with a tick on its forehead.

"Leave my territory!" the oversized monkey yelled it charged with its left fist raised. However the person merely stepped to the side, avoiding the attack and grabbing the right arm. The Vulcan froze for a second. The second was enough for _it_ to unsheath a sword and impale the creature from the back of its head and through the eye. As the magic monkey dropped dead on the ground, an aura appeared and went into it's killer. The slayer smiled as he tried to change his hand into metal and worked. He chuckled darkly as he looked at the sky.

" _ **YoU CAn RUN bUt yoU CaN't HidE"**_

* * *

 **First chapter done. Where will Metal Soul go? Who is that man? How different is this universe from the original one?**

 **I plan to diverge from the Canon timeline to add different arcs so the main cast will not always take the spotlight. The number of crossovers I see usually have the character join Fairy Tail, not already be in a guild. I'll try and be different from most authors with their stories. I have several ideas for later arcs but those are after the Tower of Heaven. I still don't understand why the Baram Alliance cause trouble just to kill Zeref. They could just try to find or make something that could kill him and not destroy the world while they're at it. Even villains have standards**

 **Riven Spring**

 **Combat ability: 8/10**

 **Magic ability: 7.5/10**

 **Weapon of Choice: A broadsword that transforms into a sawn-off shotgun and split into scimitars.**

 **Magic: Soul Magic- an otherworldly power that uses the ethereal plane and the strength of spirits and emotions**

 **Combat style: A pragmatic fighter willing to use any and all ways to win.**

 **Title: Shinigami**

 **Hope you read and review. Maybe follow if I'm lucky. Try to find the references in the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**50 views! I feel honored for a first time writer. I might pick up the pace in the next chapter if this keeps up.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own FNAF and Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter II: Underground Haven

 **The trio plus one cat were getting away from the Royal Army in Hargeon and back to Magnolia. Lucy joining the group to get to Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was flabbergasted. She entered Fairy Tail, awaiting to see the members and Mirajane. Only to see it's completely empty. When she looked at Natsu all she saw was a face of anger.

"Oh come on! Where did everyone go? Did Gray set this up. Oh, when I find that popsicle stick, I'm gonna burn his ass off."

The girl wondered what the dragonslayer meant when Happy spoke up.

"Natsu, everyone must be at the pizzeria. Remember last time they left without you, you almost tore down the guild while they are gone." The cat reminded.

Lucy remembered something in the directory about a pizzeria near the edge of town. She wondered what on Earthland would make all the wizards in Fairy Tail go to one restaurant. A party, a special occasion, a get-together? Thankfully Natsu indirectly answered her question.

"Well it's not our fault that our second favorite restaurant is also a guild hall." Natsu spoke up. Well that explains something but who's guild is it.

The duo plus one cat walked to the other guild hall (Riven suddenly went missing) to find all of Fairy Tail's mages. When they arrived outside the restaurant they gazed at the sign held on a post.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, huh sounds original." The Celestial mage thought aloud. "So… shall we go inside?" She asked Natsu who nodded numbly with drool coming from his lips.

As they entered the establishment, the refrigerated air blew towards them. Lucy immediately felt refreshed. Natsu didn't, instead he looked for any sign of a stripper. Thinking the ice-mage is responsible for the cold.

"Where are you iceberg?" The dragonslayer muttered under his breath. Watched the customers mingle and eat. Children running around playing games with some of them playing with a large brown bear, wait what?

"What is that?" Lucy asked, pointing at the bear, hoping for anyone to answer her. And someone did answer.

"That is an animatronic. They contribute to at least 65% of our funds." A feminine voice answered. "Freddy here is the star of the show and the face of this restaurant. Being the huggable and sweet bear he is, he becomes a role model to many children." she said as Happy got close to Freddy.

"Mister Freddy." The blue cat asked. "Am I a good cat?" He looked at the bear with baby doll eyes. The mascot looked at him with a smile and spoke in a deep but gentle voice.

"I don't know, do you think you're a good cat?" The bear told Happy. Anyone would think something gave him this wisdom, but the animatronic got it from his own experience. But no one needs to know that.

Lucy stopped paying attention to the bear and to the person who answered her. A woman with short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She has a grey backpack on her back with some more black and green. It was like the girl came from the future. Lucy was about to talk but was interrupted by Natsu.

 **Penelope Hawthorne is an interesting person. Her robotic personality could make even simple conversations into strange, entertaining dialogue.**

"Penny! Good to see you. One extra spicy pizza and where my friends are." The teen ordered like a cheerful customer. The spirit mage's mouth was wide at the sudden change in personality while Penny simply smiled.

"Natsu, not even a 100% fail can't stop you. One extra spicy pizza coming up. Your friends are in the guild hall. Sensors indicate that everyone is in excellent health and enjoying themselves."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried out as his fists caught fire and raced to an elevator. Penny nodded her head in satisfaction and turned to Lucy.

"Salutations, I'm Penny. How may I help you." The girl waved her arm side to side, waiting for the customer to respond.

"Yeah, name's Lucy. I'm with Natsu and I supposed to be joining Fairy Tail but the guild was empty. Happy said that they're all here." Penny watched the girl as she spoke watching for any discrepancies, with no lies detected her smile widened a little.

"Sensational, Fairy Tail's guild master is downstairs talking to ours. C'mon let's go down and get you signed up." Lucy blinked in response and followed the girl to the elevator where Natsu was waiting. She managed to see the Metal Soul guild mark on her palm. 'So she's a soul, and the actual guild is under the pizzeria. Is the guildmaster also the owner.' The girl thought as the elevator closed and went down. 'Why do I feel like we forgot something.'

Happy was gobbling up fish pizza as he went to the entrance. When he saw no one there his eyes widened.

"They forgot me!" Happy raced to the nearest vent and pried it out. The cat went in and put the cover back on behind him.

* * *

One pinkette, one blonde and one ginger were riding the elevator down to the actual guild of Metal Soul.

Penny handed a small note to Lucy, being care full so the dragonslayer doesn't see it. Lucy wondered why Natsu wasn't getting motion sick when she got Penny's note. She unfurled it and read silently. 'Don't mention that Natsu is using transportation.' Penny discovered the flaw of motion sickness from dragonslayers. So long as they don't know they're riding transportation or heavily distracted, they will be mostly fine. Small sensations in the body will alert them but for Natsu, the boy will be fine.

A ding came from the speaker and a pizza on a plate dropped from the ceiling. The dragonslayer's eyes widened as he smelled the contents of his pizza. Extra hot with a pinch of fire lacrima, he began to stuff a slice into his mouth and savor the heat. They became silent for the entire ride bar the volume of Natsu's chewing

* * *

Fairy Tail mages were enjoying themselves in Metal Soul's guildhall. Cana was drinking barrels of liquor, which is normal for her. Gray seemed to have stripped of everything except his shorts so far, an unshakable habit. Elfman was constantly talking about 'man' and 'manly', a mental and verbal tic. Levy is reading books with Jet and Droy trying to one up each other, only in Team Shadowgear. Bisca, Alzeck, Loke, and various other mages were enjoying themselves and letting their quirks take over until a brawl happens.

The guildhall itself looks like Hogwarts transported itself into the future. Metal tables and plastic chairs dot the main room in an orderly fashion like a school cafeteria. A self serving bar sits in the corner waiting for customers. Automatic doors on the south side of the guild lead to other areas. The north side has the surface to subterranean elevator for going outside. The doors on the east and west sides of the main hall lead to the boy and girl quarters respectively.

A ding comes from the elevator and it opens, giving way to Lucy, Natsu and Penny entered the room.

"Hello Fairy Tail!" The dragonslayer yelled out to the mages in the room. Everyone replied with their own greetings. One of them decided to talk to Natsu.

"So Natsu" one mage started. "Did you fi-" he didn't finish, because Natsu decided to kick his face and send him to the floor.

"You lied!" Natsu yelled. Lucy was aghast at this. "Igneel wasn't even in Hargeon."

"I was just passing on a rumor. It's not my fault you followed it" the victim replied fearfully.

"Just a rumor!" The dragonslayer punched the man across the room as people began to fight each other.

"You wanna fight!?"

"Let's go!"

The spirit mage and receptionist watched as the wizards began to start a brawl as more and more people joined in. Chairs and tables were being used as projectiles and improvised weapons.

"This is crazy, why are they fighting each other." Lucy whimpered out. When she looked to the side she saw someone who she was doing what most women would take with pride in. A girl in the bar was drinking what was presumed booze from a barrel. Next to her was a blonde woman who could give Lucy's assets a run for her money. The battlemage also wore nothing but a white tank top and a pink bikini bottom showing skin bright enough to get people to stare. Blue eyes reminiscent of the water. Bracers with intricate markings worn on her wrists. And a Metal Soul guildmark branded near her cleavage. Someone really wanted to flaunt their gifts.

 **Chiara Jager, a markswoman with ways to get your mind to speak from your front and back side. Never misses a target even if it's halfway across the world.**

"Gray! Put your clothes back on." Chiara yelled out. Pumping out her chest doing so.

"I don't have time for that hypocrite!" Gray responded in kind. "Look at you, ready to sell yourself to some man."

"You already have Natsu." She said as she ducked under a chair. Her bracers expanding into glaives. "You wanna get your ass kicked by the Huntress again. Especially with no protection."

The man backed away. "...I'll take my chances with keeping my jewels alive." the ice mage doesn't want to have what makes him the male species ruined.

Natsu smirked at the juice he got. "So you can handle me but not a girl popsicle!"

Then Grey immediately appeared next to Natsu, butting heads with him. "What did you say flame-breath!"

As the two turned themselves into a big ball of brawl, Elfman yelled something that was manly about fighting. The two rivals made a split-second truce and both of them punched the man towards the bar. Straight on Cana's barrel breaking it. Both Chiara and Cana glared at the offenders and proceeded to join the fight.

"Blimey Loke, why are you still making girlfriends if they're not going to be with you forever." An unmistakable English accent on the side of the room spoke out, Lucy looked to see the playboy of Fairy Tail, Like and one other. The man wore a brown elbow length tux with a tie like he was at a noble party. A pair of black pants and a top hat on his head. Blue eyes that make people stare at him longer. Messy black hair which messed up his good looks and betrayed his choice of clothing.

 **Theodore Alistair is a man of formality. His stature and position makes many people underestimate his combat prowess**

"Theodore" Loke spoke up. "I have my reasons for doing what I do. Its like asking why you're wearing formal clothing everywhere you go."

Theo was silent for a while. "Touché" and they were nearly hit by an arrow. They looked towards the bar where the arrow came from and saw that Chiara is arming another arrow into a metal bow.

"Cmon Fancy pants. There are a few times when we actually get rough. Join the brawl it's fun." The woman traced a hand over her assets and gave Loke a nosebleed. Despite being a magical being, he's still a male. No one makes the hidden celestial spirit bleed especially from his nose. Loke gestured Theo towards the two girls. When his friend got the message he grabbed a plastic chair and threw it at Cana. Theo reequipped a blunted sword and attempted to strike at Chiara. Who blocked with her gauntlets and smiled.

Happy managed to get out of the ventilation system. The cat was about to announce his presence with a high voice but was struck by something. His body proceeded to bounce around like a pinball and screamed in panic.

Lucy was now gaping. No one said that Fairy Tail would be this rowdy. It even spreads to Metal Soul as Penny said 'When even one fairy gets in this location, we will probably start a brawl like them'. She looks around for any sense of sanity and finds one. Walking towards her was Fairy Tail's poster girl.

"Omigosh, its Mirajane in the flesh!" She screamed out, being ignored by almost else in the guild. The girl saw her idol along with someone else. A red-haired teen with pigtails and a bang on her right eye. The girl wore a blue blouse with frills on the shoulders and a matching pair of stockings. She has a pale complexion reminiscent of a clown and emerald eyes. There is also an axe sheathed on her back.

 **Barbara Embry is cheerful but naive. A prodigy in close quarters. She is mostly innocent but allows herself to be serious when the situation requires.**

"Hey Penny, I'm back from my job." Barbara said as she looked at the state of her home. "Did Scott let the fairies in the guild." There was no malice in what she said, just a genuine question.

"Salutations Barbara." Penny greeted with her strange greeting. "Our the guild masters decided to, I quote 'have some fun outside'. The old man will be here soon and stop our current predicament, if _she_ doesn't get here first."

Our spirit mage is wondering about that right now. Who is _she_? Her question was thankfully answered when the brawl escalated to use magic as seals appeared on everyone. A distortion in the air appeared and out came a girl in her early twenties. Her heterochromatic eyes of orange and purple glimmer in the light. Her identically colored hair was tied into a neck length braid. She wore purple shorts and an orange shirt. The girl's wrists have some sort of bracelets. The Metal Soul guildmark above her right elbow.

 **Lillie Cyber is Metal Soul's resident dragonslayer. A pacifist who is willing to put her foot down when protecting herself and her family.**

The girl took a deep breath and yelled out an order with force.

"ENOUGH!" the force of her voice sent a shockwave that stopped all movement in the guild. All eyes turned to her as she glared at the brawlers into silence. Unfortunately, someone was stupid enough to break the tension.

"All of you stopped fighting!" Natsu celebrated. There were small whispers from the other guild about 'poor kid'. "Then I wo-" he never finished his sentence when he was smacked on the head by Lillie and got sent to the floor. Natsu eyes became swirls as miniature fireballs circle his head. The girl's eyes gained an aura that made everyone back off. Then suddenly, Lillie pulled a Mirajane and smiled innocently like nothing happened.

"Oops, I think I hit him too hard." Everyone shivered at that statement. That wasn't too hard. The meaning of the phrase is right there. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of Lillie's wrath.

"Lillie" Penny took her attention away from everyone. "I think you should stop now. Approximately 60% of the people in here have drained their bladders." In simple terms, majority of the mages in the room peed on the spot

"Dont be so hard on her Penny." A voice from the hallway spoke up. A man in his late 50's stood there. He wore light blue robes and carried a walking stick. A portion of the robe is opened and shows a blue business suit underneath. Calm and stoic was written on his face. He is the guildmaster of Metal Soul and owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

 **Scott Hawthorne is an enigma to all. No one knows where the public face ends and the real him begins.**

"She's just trying to make things better. Its good to know that someone can tame Fairy Tail's issues. But there are times where we can't use violence, and that's why the fairies despite being one of the best are besieged by legal complaints and debts. Isn't that right Makarov." The man smiled at the midget dressed in a jester's outfit. He is Makarov Dreyar, guildmaster of Fairy Tail.

The man in question was crying faux tears.

"As much as I love my children, you keep bringing destruction wherever you go. The council keeps giving complaints to our guild. The old midget unrolled a long list of complaints that end up at his guild. "The magic council is breathing at my neck because of all of you causing problems." he said. Then surprisingly, he burned the paper and sent the flames to Natsu who ate it with energy.

"I say screw the Magic Council. Now listen, Magic if found to be without reason, and we've come to gain reason because of that. Our magic is meant for greatness, and rules from the Magic Council just keep hammering us down, but these rules only suppress our potential and fail to have us grow as individuals. Don't be afraid of those knuckleheads on the council. Follow your beliefs and strive for the future, because that's what makes Fairy Tail Number One!" Makarov declared and everyone cheered in delight.

"Makarov." Scott called his name with look on his face. The man in question checked on him and mouthed an 'oh'.

"I mean, one of the best guilds." Makarov said but not with as much volume as before. Everyone laughed at his predicament and the good rivalry between guilds.

* * *

As the fairies left the guild hall, Scott stood still as the humans left. When there are no traces of biological life the man stuck his cane into a hole and turned it like a key. The mechanism unlocked the doors to the rest of the base where no one except the inhabitants are allowed in. When the east and west wings were unlocked the animatronics in their real forms entered. They all gathered into the center and waited for the master's announcement.

The man coughed, took a microphone and began to speak. "I'll keep this brief. We gathered ourselves because we all have something in common." He said as he unbuttoned his business suit and revealed an intricate system of metal components, in the middle of all the parts lay an armored power core. "We did the first in our programming to help and nurture the children. Then we made ourselves a guild and assisted the rest of the humans. As the present moves to the future, we will continue our cycle. Be vigilant, be careful, be smart. Let us accelerate to a better tomorrow by helping the humans of today."

Everyone went back to whatever they're doing. Whether its a personal project or performing upstairs, everyone has something to do. Today, all the members are at home taking a rest and enjoying their time. No one expected anything to happen but that line of thought jinxed them.

Late at night in the restaurant, Penny was checking the profit the place acquired. The area was empty so she used the robotic features in her eyes. Being a robot like everyone else in the guild, she enjoyed some of the more mundane tasks like being a cashier and receptionist. The gynoid was about to finish when her audio receptors caught footsteps outside the establishment. Well hidden but still heard, she checked the hidden security cameras outside. Then a screen appeared in her line of sight, visible only to her, she watched as a larger than normal group of thieves on the outer perimeter. Scanners indicate that a quarter of the group are mages while the rest are elite mercenaries.

Time slowed as Penny went into her mind to assess the situation. She sees a 3D model of the area and highlights as she goes. The restaurant has a 28 by 30 meter perimeter. There are doors to the main entrance, the kitchen, and 2 party rooms have hidden doors. The windows near the dining area connect to the outside are made of reinforced glass and is assisted by defensive runes. There is an air vent system on the roof that leads to the security office, the lobby and the back stage. The elevator to the guild hall and the ventilation shaft Happy used earlier are sealed shut. There are choke points near the northwest and northeast hallways and a convenient area near the kitchen door to set traps. A hidden compressed turret is inactive near the front door. A few guild members can be called from downstairs to help.

Penny pressed a button under her desk and activated an alarm system downstairs.

"We have a Code:Break, I repeat we have a Code:Break. I need Toby, Vixy and Ruby on standby. We have a large group outside our doors. Majority are trained mercenaries. Primary objectives: Defend the restaurant, identify enemy goal. Secondary objective: Capture and interrogate.

* * *

 **Wrapping this chapter into a box. Who are these people. Why are they breaking into a restaurant with a large group. What will happen next?**

 **As you saw I copied few key things from the internet because the narrator for some reason sounds cringy in my opinion, and I can't seem to copy Makarov's personality and inspirational speeches yet. Next chapter is an action chapter so prepare some popcorn and patience.**

 **Read and Review. Maybe follow or favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated. See if you can find the references and tribute.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Let's see 3 reviews, 112 views. Feels very nice. I need more ideas and mind candy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, FNAF and Penny, don't forget Penny.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Break in

 **A large group of bandits have arrived at Metal Soul's doorstep. Our heroes have limited time to respond and act.**

A supposedly quiet night in Magnolia was about to be interrupted by a large group of mercenaries and raiders attacking an 'innocent' restaurant. To the general public, who would bring that many people to rob a pizzeria. To Magnolian citizens, why would someone attack Metal Soul. For the guild in question, it's a Saturday Special.

' _Thump'_

"What was that?" Grunt A asked when he heard the sound. Like someone banged their head. On something. In paranoia, he drew an AK-47.

"Probably nuthin." Grunt B answered. "Might be some idiot who hit the dumpster." He unsheathed a whip sword in response.

"Quiet you. C'mon we need to move. Our employers will make us rich if we pull this off." Grunt C said as she loaded her bladed machine pistols.

As you saw from all three grunts this is the different yet similar Ishgar. Things have changed in the universe so for now I'll go with weapons. Guns compared to other weapons, are treated as a rare commodity and a strong weapon. The lacrima bullets are the only flaw because if the target is a magic-user then their magic will protect them from fatal bullet shots. Despite this problem, these weapons are more effective to mages than a sword or bow. Then there are the multipurpose weapons. They come in two types. Built-in and Transform.

The Built-in are simpler in design and theory. The weapon would have an additional part like a blade or firing mechanism. Transforming weaponry are more complex but if used right are effective. The more competent non-magical fighters usually have one on hand.

* * *

Going back to the story, the sound was not from a stupid idiot. Rather it was the elevator inside the pizzeria going fast enough that it hit the ceiling. 3 figures were inside as one of them tried to pry it open.

'You idiot! Why did you make it go fast?" a female voice said. Well… the battlemage would have been mistaken for a male if it wasn't for the skirt. The speaker wore full set of pink-dyed wyvern leather armor minus the helmet letting her short white hair go free with a short ponytail, covering her right eye. Her leather gauntlets, knee caps, combat skirt and shoulder guards were dyed white. She holds a partially collapsible staff in her hand. And at the moment, she is currently glaring at the only male in the small area she and her guildmates are stuck in.

 **Vixy Foxtrot has a knack of tearing both the enemy and objects apart into pieces. She could disassemble the Etherion Cannon herself in 5 minutes.**

"Excuse me! Most of the time my skills works. Today is not part of it." A man's voice said. He has a kevlar vest over a bodysuit. His raven colored hair sported sideburns. A pair of kevlar pants and elbow guards. There is a utility belt on his waist filled with innumerable gadgets and tools. Next to him laying on the wall is a hydra-class rocket launcher. At the moment, he is trying to fix the elevator again.

 **Toby Clank is an exceptional combat engineer and mechanic. He utilizes his magic alongside his rockets for devastating damage.**

"If you're going to stay here and argue about an elevator then I'll be busy taking care of our attackers." A cold yet regal voice bit between both of them. She wore a white cloak that emphasized her body. The armor has diagonal leather straps on the torso. A sheath containing a rapier is fitted on her waist. A face mask made of Vulcan bones cover the mouth and forehead. Behind her head her red hair that went just below her shoulders swayed slowly to the side

 **Ruby Foxtrot is a cold person. Her precision with a blade made her S-class with a knack for efficiency outside the hall.**

"I only returned to rest and rejuvenate, not get caught in another battle. I was about to enjoy my drink." The other two sweat dropped at the battlemage's rambling.

"Be advised." Penny's voice rang through their heads. "Estimated to be 75 enemy units surrounding the area. Take advantage of the choke weak points in the area."

" **Will do**." They answered simultaneously. Readying their weapons they prepared to defend their home.

* * *

As the elevator door opened, Toby rushed towards the main entrance of the restaurant. Loading his rockets. He thought. '75 bandits, 4 robots. We deal with 25 each and Penny will take the stragglers. Nice plan, now to get their attention.'

"Hey idiot for brains!" He yelled to the crowd outside their door. The raiders looked at him with bloodlust. "You forgot our 'welcome present'! **Mech-make: Sentry** ". His magic power materialized into 3 .45 caliber turrets on tripods ready to fire.

The engineer raised his Hydra launcher over his shoulder and gave a satisfying smirk. "Say hello to my best friend." He said as he fired a salvo of rockets alongside his magical machines. The raiders panicked and ran as a number of them got caught in the blast. One of them stared their attacker in the eye. Shadows formed around around him preparing to attack.

" **Shadow Make: Lance."** he screamed as the darkness formed a mostly intangible spear and shot it towards the engineer.

'A mage, huh' was Toby's thought as he glared at the manifestation of shadows heading toward him. He lowered his weapon to his waist as he prepared a spell and dematerialized the sentries. " **Mech Make: Giant Fist."** Like the spell's namesake a large fist made of parts and scrap metal formed from thin air. Toby clenched his own fist and the mechanical copy followed. The engineer then punched the air and the giant one followed, punching the flying shadow.

With his attacker dumbfounded, Toby rushed forward changing his bazooka to a bat and swung at the mage, hard. The attack knocked the man back a few meters and crashing into the ground. The engineer hoisted his weapon over his shoulder and shouted "Give me your best shot!" as the enemy charged.

* * *

Vixy rushed across the roof knocking down 3 other people away from the vents. She blasted a gust of wind from her palm pushing another on back. More people kept climbing back up after they fell.

"Persistent" she spoke her mind aloud. "But that won't help you." Her staff split apart into gunchucks as she struck and blasted any opposition that came in range.

As Vixy cleared the rooftop she was nearly shot by a burst of bullets. The battlemage looked around for where the shots came from. In the corner of her eye, she sees a small flash. The air felt moved when she saw the flash again alongside another burst of bullets she dodged.

'Speed magic' she thought as she unleashed an unfocused gale on the roof. The battlemage took cover beside a vent shaft from a number of rounds. Then she heard a short scream in unexpected pain. It was Grunt A being a bit dazed and randomly firing bullets. He recovered and sped off firing a dozen shots at Vixy.

The girl quickly made a choice between cover, run and defend. " **Wind Dome** " she changed as a dome of fast moving air protected her. She snarled like an animal at her attacker. Vixy turned the gunchucks back into a staff and put it away.

"What's wrong? Afraid to get your hands dirty little boy." Grunt A said. The guy was very stupid or blind if he didn't see the skirt. Vixy's eye twitched, that torn it.

" **Wind: Aerial Ace"**. In the blink of an eye, Vixy ran up to the man with unparalleled speed aided by her magic and kicked him in the chest, effectively breaking a rib or two. Her target was launched into the stairs and fell down to the lobby. She could hear a scream and silence when she listened. With no more targets she sat down on a ventilation shaft and exhaled a breath of relief.

* * *

Ruby was causing chaos among her enemies, radiating pure, unadulterated killing intent. She doesn't really want to kill them, just paralyze them with fear, the Vulcan bone mask works wonders with the image of fear incarnate. Her sword shot out of its sheath towards an unfortunate bandit. Thankfully the hilt was first knocking into the man's head toppling him over unconscious.

She tossed a bandit towards the table and lunged at another. Vixy missed but the target in question ran away at a fraction of the speed of sound, in extreme fear most likely. The battlemage looked around the area for any stragglers, seeing none she tu-.

Cold, it got very cold from the waist down, her arm was stuck too so she can use her sword. The battlemage was encased within a block of ice, unable to move She saw the caster and several more attackers attempt to gang up on her. The woman leered at them and casted the spell she needed to use.

" **Anti Graviga** " the effects applied immediately. All living people were sent to the ceiling unable to move. With Ruby's opponents temporarily out of the way she used her gravity magic to acquire a preferable heavy object. When a table flew towards her she directed the corner to strike the ice and hopefully not hit her.

The table struck and her frosty prison broke. Ruby stretched a bit and pulled out her sword. " **Maxima Graviga"** she casted the spell and put her victims on the ground with gravity equal to 10 Earths. Letting her killer intent leak on the enemy she began the interrogation.

"Who sent you here?" The gravity battlemage asked with a more intimidating voice than necessary. Her glare under the Vulcan mask made it more terrifying.

"We don't really know!" one of the bandits yelled, being slightly muffled by the ground. "All we know is that someone gathered us together to do this." The bandit struggled against the force of physics that it was laughable.

The man who spoke was suddenly released. He stood up only to face Ruby's mask and death glare. Bullets of sweat rained from his body as fear began to build up.

"You will be spared." and Vixy unsheathed her sword and kept the tip one inch away from her victim's throat. "If you will leave and tell your employer that Metal Soul won't take threats lightly. We will find them. Now leave or I might change my mind."

The bandit screamed. His voice was loud enough that the majority of Magnolia and Fairy Tail started awaken and see what the commotion is about. Responders and the Royal Army rushed to the site as fast as they can to interfere or Clean Up.

The Royal Army _does not_ like Clean Up.

* * *

"No, we all have minor injuries from our scuffle and everyone was downstairs. Please refrain from using the elevator and watch for debris."

Penelope earned the job of talking with the army since she is one of the few people who knows how to use diplomacy and talking. During the attack, Penny dealt with a dozen stranglers and got shot in the arm a few times. The bandages wrapped on her bicep serve as proof and a way to hide the wires that started popping out. At the moment, she is inside a tent talking to one of the more respected commanders because of his competent patient nature.

"So let me get this straight" a commander said, looking down his little notepad. "A group of bandits and mercenaries attacked your guild" a nod. "You, Mr. Clank and the Foxtrot cousins fended off the attackers" another nod. "You also made 500,000 Jewels worth of property damage, not including your restaurant" a nod and a leer. He looked through his notes mentally debating what to do with them.

"Sir, as much as I appreciate standard procedures this is 20% longer than most questionings." Penny said. "My father is a busy man and he likes getting to the point. I suggest we finish this now."

The commander agreed immediately after telling her to give a message to her father about the magic council. When he got up and left to give orders to his men Penny signed in relief. She unwound her makeshift bandage and looked at the wires that came out from under her skin. The one that shot her had a machine pistol with a built in knife. The wielder shot and stabbed her in the same arm repeatedly causing the wires to be exposed. Thankfully she hid the components with a piece of cloth. Penelope signed hoping today would end and the pizzeria would close tomorrow.

* * *

"LET ME AT 'EM, I WANNA SHOW THEM WHY YOU SHOULDN'T ATTACK FAIRY TAIL'S FRIENDS"

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy got back from their escapade to Mt. Hakobe. After rescuing Macao from the last Vulcan he tried to kill, they went back to their homes to sleep. When someone's scream rang out to Magnolia people wanted to see what was going on. The dragonslayer and celestial wizard were the first of Fairy Tail's members on the scene but the fight is over. The second Natsu heard the his friend Penelope got stabbed and shot in the same spot, he roared in rage, trying to attack the dozen bandits that are still conscious. Thankfully, Lucy and the newly arrived Elfman and Gray were able to hold him back.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried "if you attack them now you'll get arrested".

"Blondie's right lizard" Gray told the enraged dragonslayer. "We don't want anymore trouble with the council. Besides this is their problem, not ours."

"A real man solves his own problems" Elfman yelled a little too enthusiastically. "A real man knows when to get his food as well!" The three looked at him with a sweat drop and a deadpan.

"In a way, Elfman is right" Makarov said as he stepped into their little conflict. "This is a problem that Metal Soul should solve alone. We can join them only if they let us help. But knowing Scott, I can assume someone will get their asses kicked."

" **Who?** " The four mages asked.

"The person who is stupid enough to have a vendetta against my guild or me." Everyone jumped at the voice only to see Scott standing behind their guildmaster. "This is much for someone with a grudge. If I was in their shoes, I would be more discreet than hiring a group to raid my pride and joy." Everyone backed up a bit when he said that.

"What would you have us do master?" the group turned around to see Lillie, Barbara and Riven standing there, weapons ready to go. Riven unsheathes his sword while Lillie brandishes a claw made of purple stained knives. Barbara twirls her battleaxe and heaves it over her shoulder. "Chi managed to get some info" Riven said. "Our mastermind is currently headed to Oak Town. Whoever it is would reach it in 3 days, so they're travelling on foot."

Scott looked at them, thinking about how to deal with this problem. Under normal circumstances, when a guild is attacked, it's usually with small numbers or a single person intent on disruption or downfall of the guild. However, this time one person hired a lot of bandits and mercenaries to attack one place for no reason. A smart man with connections, power and money can pull this off. At the moment, he doesn't know he would bear a grudge against him but they will pay.

"Track and monitor, if the target is on the most wanted list, subdue them. If it's someone who is not a mage, find out their objective. We need answers, so unless they give reason, do not kidnap them. Bring the prototypes Toby made in, consider it a field test."

"Why can't you just beat them in!" Natsu who has calmed down considerably asked.

"Let me put it into something that you can understand. Let's say that our attacker is a wanted criminal. If he is a criminal, then we can deal with it immediately. But we don't know who this person is. For all we know, this person has friends within the government, not to mention he has to have considerable power to do so. Think… someone who has as much power as you guildmaster."

"But he is innocent!" Natsu yelled. The others facepalmed at his stupidity.

"I'm not saying he is the one we're looking for, I'm saying if someone has the same kind of power. Being a guildmaster of a well known guild, you know the law is equal before all unless their actions are proven. Legal battles are hard to win if you don't understand the rules. So if we don't know who are they and lack the actual evidence that they did it, it can backfire horribly." The dragonslayer and his guildmates became silent. Now understanding the situation.

* * *

"Sir would you like your drink with ice" a waitress asked the customer who responded with nod. "Very well, enjoy your day at the Misty River" she said as she placed a glass of orange juice and ice on the customer's table. The customer reached into his pocket and pulled out 500 Jewels and gave it to the waitress. "A tip? Sir, thank you for your generosity" what she does not know was that the money was pried off a corpse he left at the forest.

When she left, the man reached out into his bag. Pulling his hand out revealed a book about demons. Zeref's demons to be exact. He skimmed through the book to learn of their purposes, getting more excited by the page. Putting the book back inside his bag he smiled as he sipped his drink. Mentally cackling as his smile grew bigger.

" **I** _ **t SeE**_ **m** _ **s L**_ **i** _ **kE I fo**_ **UND S** _ **omE NE**_ **w t** _ **OyS"**_

* * *

 **Finishing the chapter. Who attacked Metal Soul? What is their endgame? When does the new stuff happen?**

 **It feels short yet long at the same time. I regret hurting Penny for the story. Got busy playing Pokemon fangames to write. Longer chapters start at Lullaby Arc. I need to get these ideas for a pokemon story out of my head soon. Expect one eventually.**

 **Matt**

 **Could you please put a list of which guild member was which animatronic in an upcoming chapter?**

 **I intend to deliver. So here is the list so far in introductory order.**

 **Riven Spring= Springtrap**

 **Chiara Jager= Toy Chica**

 **Theodore Alistair= Toy Freddy**

 **Barbara Embry= Circus Baby**

 **Lillie Cyber= Lolbit**

 **Vixy Foxtrot= Mangle**

 **Toby Clank= Toy Bonnie**

 **Ruby Foxtrot= Funtime Foxy**

 **Penny is just Penny, thanks to her 'father' given a new sense of purpose.**

 **The original 5 are higher in the ranks. For the record, none of the animatronics started together. They entered the world in different locations. Springtrap will be explained one day since he didn't appear in the prologue.**

 **Read and review. Follow if i'm lucky. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Late upload. My excuse, school and nervous about my grades. I also have only one week of school and its back to vacation then returning after the week ends. The events this month like me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF and Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 4: Its a bird, its an airship, its Natsu?

 **After Metal Soul was attacked, the guild tried to find out who messed with them. They sent a small group to go after their only lead.**

"Bloody hell, if I went and hunted our enemy I would have missed these delicious crumpets and a show."

"Toby! Where did you put my 'toys'?"

"Salutati- what is going on here?"

This is the epitome of a slightly normal day in the guild. After the attack, the restaurant upstairs closed until further notice. So the hidden robots have few days off, allowing any of them to relax or go on a job. But it's on these days that several antics tend to happen.

Now, focusing on the present shows that Chiara in her mostly naked form in a headlock with Toby attempting to choke him. Anyone with a slightly dirty imagination would make a sight that even the Celestial Spirit King would get a nosebleed.

Now under normal circumstances, most of the guild members would be out on a job. However, their boss/guildmaster declared a no work day. Meaning no one is taking any jobs. Making today extremely boring.

"Um… Chi, I didn't take anything. Besides, the others are starting to record this." The victim pleaded.

The huntress turned around to see the other members watching and only one person recording. The recording member has a plain white shirt and blue jeans. A more tannish skin tone compared to anyone in Fiore but not enough for attention.

 **Felix Maximoff allows nothing to escape his sight and memory. As an editor, he ensures that when something happens he edits it to his needs.**

"Do you need some help with that?" He said with a voice that makes him sound like a crazy person. "Don't worry. Let me fix that, **Memory Remake: Bedroom** ". A medium sized sphere manifested on the floor and there materialized a pink king sized bed.

Both Toby and Chiara blushed as red as fire when Felix changed the area to a bedroom. Suddenly, Chiara's eyes turned into a glare directed at the memory battlemage. The guy in question realises whats about to happen.

"Felix, have you been inside my room" she asked, everyone got chills about someone's impending doom. "Because" the battlemage's tone turned sultry "someone needs to be punished". The room got cold enough that an ice make fairy outside and a few meters away felt the cold dread. Everyone knows in the guild knows that 'punishments' from the huntress are near death sentences and humiliation. Thankfully only 2 people participated in it.

Felix's eyes widened as he made a break for the elevator. Only to be stopped by something in front of him and fell to the floor. A short blue haired girl was staring him down and leaning over his body.

 **Lana Maximoff is the adopted daughter of Felix. Its a nice cover story to keep prying eyes away.**

The short girl gave a smile. "Daddy went into Auntie Chiara's room and took her 'toys'." Thankfully she still doesn't know what those toys really do.

With a cry of traitor from her father, the man was pulled by the ear to the lower level to face his punishment. Waving away, she said "Bye daddy, hope you survive." the girl went to the elevator to get out and play with her friends.

A soft sigh was heard from the guildmaster's office. The sound came from Scott himself leaning against the wall, a smoke in his hand. "That girl is as crazy as her father, I'm thankful she's not perverted."

* * *

Humming as she skipped to the park, Lana searched for any sign of her friends. She saw a person doing something on his lacrima phone down the street and various shops working business. With nothing of interest she kept moving forward towards her destination.

Speaking of which let's talk about Fiore's technology. Their current technological level is similar to the 1970's-1990's. Which means airships are more common and run on special generators. Ways of communication have widened to advanced radio technology if magic is not in use alongside side mobile lacrima phones. There is also the greatest invention of mankind, Indoor plumbing. Have you seen the original FT universe, not even in Edolas there is an actual toilet visible.

Anyway, the real effect this has on the FT universe is that some people aren't completely reliant on magic alone anymore. Include all the kinds of weapons could make a lower class wizard with a lot of luck beat a wizard saint, figuratively that is. Thankfully the universe made sure that it won't be OP because of the high cost and people who could actually make these weaponry. The technology to make these are hard to obtain anyway.

Going back to the story, Lana reached the park and found three of her friends. One of them was Romeo from Fairy Tail and the other two are her guildmates. One was a boy with brown hair, a red shirt and blue shorts. The girl also has brown hair and similar clothes, except the color scheme is purple and pink.

 **Bobby and Juliet are inseparable fraternal twins that can kick anyone's ass if underestimated. Despite being young (same age as Wendy) they are capable in combat.**

Bobby, the red and blue clothed twin spoke up. "Cmon Lana, you wanna be late" he held a can of paint with a mischievous grin. "We're gonna prank the fairies!"

"It will be fun" Juliet said. "Besides we could actually do something. Romeo joined us too because he got bored."

The boy in question smiled "I can get you three inside. I want to prank Natsu, he is so gullible."

Lana had a glint in her eye which she inherited from her father, it means something crazy will happen in the future. Knowing fate, it will happen and someone will cry.

Meanwhile in the guild, Natsu just got a chill and he looked for Gray again to beat him up. "Hey stripper, how did you make me shiver in the cold!"

Back with the prankster 4, they headed for Natsu's house carrying the materials for the dragon incident. Lana's smile getting bigger and bigger with each successful scenario. However there is just one problem.

"What will we do with Happy?" Romeo said as they watched the magic cat nap on the windowsill. Happy stirred and murmured something about fish and turned his back to the pranksters.

"Here let us" the twins said at the same time as they crept up to the sleeping cat. Juliet pulled out a vial and let a drop fall on Happy. A puff of smoke was generated and the exceed breathed the gas.

"He won't be awake until dusk" Juliet said. "Besides, we need the body to make it more convincing." The twins and their prankmates had shit-eating grins. They began to prepare the prank and begin Natsu's worst day ever.

* * *

Back from having half a dozen spicy pizzas, Natsu was walking back to his house when he heard a scream. His eyes widened as he recognized the high pitched sound.

"HAPPY!" he yelled as he rushed back to his home where he remembered that the cat slept at his house. The dragonslayer managed to reach his home when he heard an animalistic roar. He looked around for the source and what he saw both amazed and terrified him.

There was a dragon on his front yard, next to his house. Now under normal circumstances, he would scream to the dragon if it knows Igneel and where he is. However, this is not normal circumstances because he just witnessed the dragon eat Happy. It ate his friend!

Letting his inner dragon loose, he let out a flame hot enough to match hell itself. Fire burst from his magic and burned the vicinity as he charged at his new opponent.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " the teen let his hardened fist move towards the dragon with intent to pulverize it's target. The punch struck true… and passed through the dragon like a ghost. Natsu's eyes widen as his attack failed to hurt the dragon. Thinking the oversized lizard element is something akin to a ghost, he unleashed everything that doesn't include physical contact. After a roar damaged his opponent he grinned and proceeded to unleash hell.

Now, knowing Natsu, he is mostly an idiot at everything that's not fighting. Because of that he didn't notice that the dragon is an illusion or the fact that Happy was carried away by the twins. As for the illusionist in question…

Lana was grinning on the outside and cackling maniacally like her father in her mind. Her illusions are better than the lousy thought projections, especially with how she can convince someone so easily. The father gives the memories and the daughter the reworked script. She watched as Natsu poured fire after fire into the fray and slowly burn the forest as part of her act.

"You won't get away with this! **Fire Dragon's Crimson Flame!** " The fire dragonslayer poured the last of his strength into this attack. The fire burned intensely and made the illusion dissolve, however the fire was so much that Natsu couldn't see the results. Our favorite dragonslayer smile and passed out, lying on a tree. There was so much smoke that people from Magnolia began to notice. In the market 3 people saw the dust rise in the distance.

"Why is there so much smoke" Lucy said. "It's too big for a camp fire." she didn't want her partner in trouble this late.

"That's where our resident dragonslayer lives. What on Earthland did lizard tail do to make this much fire" Gray said.

"It's just some of our younger members" Toby said, the poor Mech-make wizard got stuck with grocery shopping. "Seeing this much fire makes me think that the trio has struck again." He was shot with questioning looks from his friends.

"Bobby, Juliet and Lana are the Prankster Trio." Toby explains. "Lana does the damage while the twins do the backstage work. Especially since the latter two are prodigies with their magic, those two are the ones who unraveled the secret to the Lost Magic: Arc of Time."

"Wait! There the ones who used the full power of the lost magic and reverse the Crocus Disaster by one hour while letting everyone retain the memories and raised the dead." Two words, terrorists and bombs, you get the idea.

"The same. The secret is that you need two people who specialize in Time magic to reverse the clock safety, it's also why they are older than they look despite acting their age."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it for a minute." Gray said. "You're telling us that because the wonder twins can use time magic safely they reversed their age."

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "In their words they said, 'minor side effect'. It only affects how they look anyway." _It won't matter since we're machines and just build a new body._ He merely thought the last part as he carried his groceries.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. There was a dragon at your house that ate Happy, you fought and defeated the dragon but there is no body. Because there is no body, you think Happy is gone." Porlyusica, Fairy Tail's elderly medic told the dragonslayer in bed.

When Lucy, Gray and Toby got to Natsu's place there were no ashes, burns or even smoke. Natsu in question was found sitting against a tree, tired with a few bruises from hurting himself. While Happy was found underneath a pile of leaves. Their reactions to Natsu's story about a dragon attacking him were incredulous. Combined with Toby telling the them what really happened, they let it slide and left him in the bed. Both Happy and Natsu were in opposite sides of the room yet they don't know they're there.

The dragonslayer lied on the bed wide awake in the middle of the night. He wondered what would happen if he didn't beat the dragon as he sat up… and saw his favorite exceed in the bed across him. Natsu relaxed as he slowly fell to his bed and going to sleep, vowing to get stronger.

Outside the room, 3 people peeked inside. The pranksters felt some guilt pulling them for going a bit too far by using their victim's emotions. After whispering sorry and the emotional trip, they planned for the next prank, hoping not to cause much more damage.

* * *

 **A short filler chapter and giving an excuse for Natsu to become stronger than the anime in the current timeline.**

 **Another prank will happen soon after at least 1 arc. Ideas for this, other fillers and arcs are acceptable.**

 **Read, review and follow and I might be faster.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I dont own Fairy Tail or FNAF.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Combat Initiative

 _Running. That's all he did as the building burned behind him. The smoke rises into the night sky and the ashes are made from the framework and the parts of the area._

 _The forest behind the property allow an escape route with natural camouflage at night. Moving deeper into the land, he moved with swiftness._

 _As he ran, he felt different. No voice in his head or urge to kill. No evil or killer thoughts in his head popping up suddenly. No oppressive force around his body, soul? He felt free._

 _He moved faster. Faster into the darkness. Quicker into the forest. He dashed towards freedom as he heard the sound of sirens from the building._

 _And then he slowed down, mind thinking of something. What now? He is free but no one will accept what he is. He spotted an empty cave underneath a hill. A place to hide out until the next night._

 _He crawled into the dark cavern, checking for anything inside. Finding none, he lied down on the ground and slept, tomorrow is a new night._

* * *

Riven opened his eyes, awakening himself from slumber. The man yawned as he slowly sat up. Looking around the camp they set up last night, he noticed it was dawn and the others are still asleep. No one came tonight and took their equipment. Feeling refreshed he got up, grabbed his swords and got ready for practice.

Now, contrary to popular belief the animatronics in disguise still need to sleep to let their power core recharge. They just don't need to do it often when they're at the guild where they can just grab energy off the power supply. It also makes a believable image for regular people to see that they are normal.

Riven stood in a clearing with trees surrounding him except his entrance. Grasping one sword in his right hand, he let his magic flow into shape. A seal appeared in his left as he shaped it like the chains from the boat.

" **Spectral Blade"** a purple sword identical to the one in his other hand was made. Riven observed the construct and checked the sharpness of the weapon.

"Okay, sharp enough to cut wood. Let's see how long it'll last" he sighed and ran towards a tree. Construct raised high to attack it.

* * *

Both Barbara and Lillie awoke seconds within each other an hour later. Seeing that Riven is gone, they did a bit of girl talk. Now, according to the laws of the universe boys will never understand girls so I'll ignore their talk. However, the context of what they talk about include 'how is your day, opinions on their targets, girl stuff and where did Riven go.

After packing up the campsite and making sure they left no trace, the two females went towards the sounds of objects being cut 30 meters away. When they reached Riven's clearing they saw trees bearing cuts large and damaging and small yet precise. There were also a number of fallen trees and stumps near the epicenter of the artificial disaster that was Riven.

The hidden animatronic was holding his broadsword like a crutch. He also smiled at the damage he did and took joy in ripping the area into pieces. Riven turned to his two companions who were slightly intimidated by the sight like everyone else.

"Ready to go, I just finished my morning exercise." he deadpanned as he sheathed his weapon. The spectral battlemage lied about the reason and the females didn't buy it, but they let it slide for now.

Walking through the woods the animatronics headed towards the path where they would cut off their attacker. Going ahead of them meant that they make an ambush to stop the targets from reaching Oak Town. Reasons for this are because a rival guild 'Phantom Lord' would protect them and accuse Metal Soul so it would be shut down.

Hiding in the trees the three waited for an hour. Lillie's dragon senses nearly heard a small group of voices further down the path. She activated her internal recorder and amplified her hearing.

"Good riddance! That pizzeria is ruining our business. Now that its closed we might get our customers back."

'An arrogant businessman who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty' Lillie thought as she snarled. 'There are consequences for attacking our home'.

She relayed the signals to her teammates as they put some magic masks on. These special masks use magic to change the appearance of the wearer. Thieves and bandits alike used these when they get the chance, however the masks themselves are hard to make and even harder to obtain. The makers did this in order to reduce the number of crimes when they came out. The reason why Metal Soul have these semi-legal items is because Scott is a an impressive negotiator and businessman alongside his guildmaster status. _**The man drives a very hard bargain if you know what I mean**_.

The animatronics now posing as generic bandits jumped down from the branches and right in front of a carriage containing the arrogant man alongside a group of mercenaries of the same outfit that attacked the guild. Our animatronics' target wore the cliché business attire, a red tie and ridiculously long pointed shoes. The man inside felt surprised and angry at the same time. He just dealt a below the belt blow to his competitors, he will not succumb to 3 measly opponents.

"Get them" he yelled and pointed at the animatronics. A bunch of mercenaries went from the sides of the carriage to the front to defend their employer.

One merc rushed with an extra sharp fire axe towards Barbara who rolled to the side and parried with her own axe. They exchanged glares as the animatronic did a backflip and revealed the revolver mechanism hidden as her weapon's grip. The part whirled and made a rotating sound and a click. She pointed the axe-revolver hybrid at her target with an emotionless facade, murmuring something inaudible to mortal ears and fired.

Lillie was dodging a short man with an incredible amount of speed and two small daggers. Moving at a speed that is comparable to 750 megabytes per second or 75km a minute as she dodged strike after stab. She prepared her magic for a blow to try and end the fight quickly. The animatronic did a flash step away from her opponent as she did a spell. " **Cyber Dragon Digital Hammer** " she said as a large war hammer made out of 1's and 0's appear in her hands. Time slowed slightly as she swung the hammer from the side and struck her opponent. The mercenary was sent flying into a tree and cracked it, making the plant fall over while the victim was slightly dazed.

"Fucking idiots can't even fight correctly." Riven said as he dueled a man with a greatsword with his weapon. 'Position is all wrong, his stance should make him fall under the weight if held for too long. He takes necessary time to take a swing and can easily be deflected. So many novices wanting a quick jewel.' He ducked underneath a swing and charged his magic. " **Soul Palm** " ethereal energy surrounded his hand moved it towards his opponent's body. The man had no time to react as he was launched towards the carriage, making a part of it's roof cave in.

Riven looked onward, the business man shook with either fury or fear. He stared at the animatronic with the promise of death which failed for everyone else who tried it.

"I'll kill you and make you suffer! You're nothing more than common bandits working to get a few jewel. I know people who can ruin your life." He said threat after threat but the three were unfazed by it. It certainly wasn't the first time the guild or individual members were making enemies legally but to quote their neighbor's attitudes, 'they don't care'.

Riven decided to pull a Scott and give the girls a bit of credit. He sent a signal pulse and disappeared into a flash. Both animatronics behind him got the message and have mixed thoughts about Spring but saved it for when they finish the task.

The businessman _(is there another name for these guys, they are not politicians)_ was finishing his rant about what would happen to them if they attack him but it went unheard. He clenched his fist as the tic on his head grew bigger.

"If these idiots can't do their job right, then I'll do it myself. **Clone Magic: Explosive Copy** " the magic businessman _(I'm getting tired of this word fast)_ made a dozen copies of himself with the same clothes and a red tint. The clones then immediately rushed towards their targets, primed to go boom.

Noticing the danger immediately, both animatronics switched to range combat lest the clones gang up on them and explode. Barbara had the tip of her axe pointed at the enemy and fired lacrima bullets in bursts. Lillie resorted to her magic and as she casted several spells. " **Cyber Dragon Binary Barrier!** " A wall made of code stopped the majority of the not so suicide bombers from getting closer. " **Cyber Dragon Binary Blaster** " a seal appeared in her hand and fired a bunch of 0's. Both girls destroyed the surprisingly durable clones as they 'die' on the pace both animatronics are firing.

The businessman got angrier and sent more weaker but faster clones with a yellow hue in an attempt to overwhelm his opponents. " **Clone Magic: Lightning Copy** " the clones rushed the animatronics and attacked like blitzkrieg.

" **Cyber Dragon Talon, Cyber Dragon Wing Attack** " Lillie poured more magic into her attacks and started fighting more seriously. She slashed with a claw made of binary followed by a wave of code at her enemies. The copies disappeared at a rapid rate that the businessman grew angrier and piled his magic into one place.

" **Clone Magic: Mega Clone** " sacrificing speed and numbers for strength, the man made a 12-meter tall copy of himself. Justifying that pure power will end his enemies. Smirking, he made the titan raise its foot and stomp the ground making a shockwave that sent an unfocused, Lillie away from the battle flying and screaming in panic.

With Barbara the only animatronic left at the moment, she gripped her battleaxe extra tight to bash the titan's skull in. Her train of thought interrupted by the businessman using bragging rights to early. She glared hard enough to kill a regular human with eye beams if she had some at her opponent's creator.

"I save this beauty for those persistent fools and those who deserve it" the businessman bragged. "Now, bow down before my titan!"

"He's so full of himself for a simple manager" Barbara said. "Who knew some supposed civilian is a mage."

* * *

A guildmaster sneezed making him scatter his paperwork while a corrupt politician did the same and got punched by a pink haired dragonslayer.

* * *

"Forget it, let's just beat this guy down and head home."

"You're forgetting to whack Riven for abandoning us." Lillie said as she got back from wherever she landed.

"Good point, knock this bastard out then knock our bastard out before we go home."

"I'm no bastard!" Their opponent said. "I'm the-"

" **No monologuing!** " The two animatronics yelled, startling the man and unintentionally waking up someone from their nap nearby.

"Fine, let's make this quick." The titan moved with speed far too fast for its size and stomped the ground. The resulting mini quake knocked everyone down and away while making a large footprint. The giant didn't move as it watched the targets it's controller looked at. It roared as it punched the ground with a fist.

Wanting to end this fight quickly. Barbara rushed forward and jumped on the arm of the monstrous beast easily forgetting it's just a large more bulky clone. Implanting the sharp axe into the skin, the girl ran up the light of the forearm making a large cut. She looked at the damage she done, not noticing the large hand coming towards her like a fly and was swatted off

Lillie saw her friend's body fly towards the trees, not liking the implications of losing. She charged her magic into her body into an aura as she charged at the titan at breakneck speeds. " **Cyber Dragon's Gigabyte Gambit!** " Lillie rushed at her target at ramming speed and accelerating. The summoner felt the sheer power emanating from the dragonslayer as it hit the giant clone, damaging it with the power of data.

The titan screeched in pain as the magic tackle hit. It stood up and screamed an ear piercing sound as it swiped its good arm at the slightly dazed Lillie. The animatronic saw this and did a flash step away from the attack. As soon as she made some distance she opened her mouth as a seal appeared. " **Cyber Dragon Roar!** " digital code exited the seal and towards the giant clone making it screech. By the time the roar stopped a dark green blur moved past Lillie and the recently emerged Barbara.

Riven moved towards the titan with shotgun-scimitars at the ready behind him. He leaped and shot both of his guns at the legs while moving him forward with the recoil. The animatronic merged his blades into its broadsword form and fired charged recoil shots to propel him back to the fight. Flying over the man who was now forgotten he dug his weapon into the back of the giant clone, shattering the spine.

As the animatronic dealt with the titan, its summoner was slowly backing away to leave the area in one piece. Suddenly he heard the sounds of footsteps and the reloading of a gun behind him. Turning around he saw Barbara aiming the barrel of her axe-revolver hybrid at him. Before he could run, the girl twirled the weapon to the hilt and smacked him in the head knocking him out.

The three animatronics looked the body of the unconscious and still unnamed man. The carnage that was made in the area is more tame compared to Fairy Tail. Several dozen trees fell over, a few small craters and the path won't be usable for a while.

"Now what?" Barbara asked. "We got him, so what are going to do with him."

"Deal a bit more damage and hurt his pride, that's what" Riven said.

"Can we please get out of here? I can hear the Rune Knights coming this way" Lillie interjected.

"Let's go then. Barbara, you carry the body." Riven spoke as he pointed at the unconscious man.

"Wait, why me" she whined.

"Because you're the one who knocked him out. Now hurry up, they're almost here." he replied.

The three animatronics immediately left after Barbara hoisted the man's body in a fireman's carry. When the Rune Knights arrived, they came across the carnage worth Fairy Tail's praise. After interrogating the remaining mercenaries who for some reason remember their attackers but not their employer became stumped. Investigation into the incident went cold because of no solid leads and let the case close with uneasy questions. Who did this and why? What is there to gain?

The employer mentioned yet forgotten is named Evan Rugsteel. A promising entrepreneur but suffers a dark curse that makes every biological being but friends, family and loved ones forget about him. Thinking some dark thoughts he decided to do some illegal activities by hiring a large group of hired hands to attack another establishment, in order to gain infamy and remove some competition.

Sadly this backfired, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is also Metal Soul's guild and main source of income aside from jobs. Because the members are essentially robots in disguise, they did not forget him completely and earned their ire. The three members Riven Spring, Barbara Embry and Lillie Cyber came after him for retaliation. Despite attacking them directly, Evan got off fairly light with a number of bruises, damaged property, lesser bank accounts and a warning. To not utilize his curse for malicious deeds or there will be unfavorable results.

Scott sipped a hot cup of coffee as sat in his chair in his office. The office was organized with everything in place, including the papers on his desk. He put the mug down as he picked up a newspaper. The Weekly Sorcerer made money off magazines and delivery information through magic news. The android read about the attack on his restaurant and other miscellaneous events that to most people seem useless and to others interesting. Scott Hawthorne is not most people.

He used the kingdom's information outlet and other sources in order to acquire info that is important to the safety of life on this world. Anything else is sorted depending on time, if an event will occur and the details regarding it. Last year, he covertly moved the animatronics into place in order to stop an assassination on the King. Unfortunately it had to be done without recognition, no one was to be known in order to keep important people safe. The kingdom still questions the mysterious group that saved their leader's life.

Recently he came across some news about a strange wizard wandering Fiore. Everyone had some sort of gimmick but what the stranger did was interesting and worrying. Whoever it is stopped a cult near Crocus, _alone_ and got away without identification. What was interesting was that it killed everyone in the cult and finished what it was doing, summoning a demon. It was heard from the capital's garrison and it roared before being silenced. When the Royal Army arrived, the person was still there alongside the canine 3-headed demon with a sinister smile as both of them vanished.

Scott was worried about one thing that he was informed about. The majority of the place was painted with blood. On a table in that room was a knife and behind it was writing made with blood. _You Can't, No Escape, No Survivors, Your END is Coming_ and all sorts of creepy lines but he was attracted to the first four. The guildmaster knew about Natsu's _problem_ but the animatronics told him the same thing about number one.

 _A knife was dug into the body of a child as_ _ **HE**_ _smiled at the blood staining the floor._

 _You can't escape_

* * *

 **Another day another chapter. At least this is more combat oriented than the last time I tried it. After looking online at dragonslayer magic in particular, I decided to give some more spells into their arsenal for variety. Expect a ranged attack, an elemental tackle, and some sort of defence spell.**

 **A virtual cookie for those who can guess the demon mentioned. It's quite obvious.**

 **The plot anyway thickens. How do demons fit this early into the stage compared to the original FT universe. What is up with the guy we keep seeing in the odd chapters.**

 **Read and Review, maybe Follow if I'm lucky.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or FNAF**

* * *

 **After a prank while they were closed, the pizzeria is about to be reopened to the public.**

Chapter 6: Coincidence and Eisenwald Part 1

When the pizzeria reopened its doors to the public, the animatronics expected to have fewer customers than normal. Not half the city. As soon as the doors opened, children ran in screaming for joy while the adults hang back with content smiles. Scott and his little entourage were astonished, seeing how truly popular his restaurant is.

When they saw the smiles of the children playing around, they knew an announcement is needed. Sending a digital message to Scott, the android walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone.

"Testing, testing, 1,2,3" Scott spoke into the microphone getting the general attention of the people. "Thank you for paying attention, I have an announcement to make."

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened before we temporarily closed. It's simple, someone attacked the restaurant." Gasps from children and parents alike came out from the people. "A large group, paid in order to do as much damage as possible to our establishment."

He coughed and let his gaze pass everyone in the vicinity, noting their reactions. However, he noticed one staying in the far back at the entrance just listening in. After giving a digital message to monitor their new contact, he continued his speech.

"Thankfully this crisis was averted. Battlemages from Metal Soul came in and defended this place. The attackers stood no chance as they were routed and beaten back." Speaking as if from a story, children came closer to keep listening.

"I'm sure you're asking right now, 'will they strike again'? The answer is no. Because of one reason. This restaurant is merely on top of Metal Soul's guildhall, with me as the master." Many eyes widened at the prospect, a few editors and informants for Sorcerer's Weekly immediately made calls and recorded the speech.

"When those idiotic curs struck our home, we rushed to defend with our might. This announcement isn't just a message to all, it's a warning to those foolish enough to think our home is an easy target." Gazing into the audience once again for any malicious actions. Seeing none, he prepared to finish.

"Now with that out of the way, welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" With that the local populace cheered as if the message from before never happened. Children got even louder for some reason and some of the animatronics in their actual bodies came out to play. The main three that is Bonnie, Chica and the bear himself, Freddy played with the kids and started some songs. Other animatronics from the toy and circus generation came out to enjoy their time with the kids.

"Its sure nice to see the young ones enjoy their innocence" Makarov spoke with pride. He sat at a table in the corner with Hawthorne, watching the kids.

"You're worried that the children here will be Fairy Tail's next generation and become rowdier" Scott mocked him. The elderly man put a hand to his chest.

"Goodness no! I love my children but I don't think the next master can take it. Someone who has as much patience as me should lead. But not today, because with how much damage we do I have to try to keep them in line. Its an obligation until the day someone can handle my pedastal to Fairy Tail and bring glory to our guild." Both guildmasters laugh.

"That would be best. Your guild is already making property and personal damage. Look outside." Scott said and his fellow master did exactly that.

"Elfman!" Makarov yelled. "What did I tell you about punching ladies. Give me a chance to oogle them." As he rushed out, Scott chuckled and relaxed in his seat.

"The more things change, the more things stay the same." The guildmaster sipped his drink, only to spit it out. Sputtering in the taste he called for his daughter.

"Penny! Someone made drinks out of vegetables. Not in my pizzeria, stop them."

"Okay Daddy."

* * *

 _Lana appears in front of a map of Fiore and laughs with a bunny eared headgear on her head._

 _Lana still wearing the bunny ears is on the ground eating carrots happily._

* * *

 _The next day_

"Alright you two" Chiara said. "Both of you are helping me carry my bags."

""Nnnnnoooooooo!""

As punishment for what they did to Natsu, the twins were forced to carry Chiara's shopping bags. Why Juliet is screaming no is because she is more of a tomboy, not interesting in taking too long to shop for clothes. The twins were told about their punishment as soon as they're on the train to Oshiniba.

"Now I hope both of you will behave or there will be punishment." Chiara said with a sinister grin. Both Bobby and Juliet shivered at the thought. Anyone who faces punishment is traumatized for months.

"B-b-but" the male twin said but was shushed by his sister. The chicken in hiding 'hmmped' at the sight and proceeded to find clothing stores and some lingerie. Steam rushed out of nearby boys until the animatronics looked at them.

The train began to slow down as it reached the station. The train stopped and opened it's doors, allowing passengers to go in and out of the transport. The three exited their ride to see the first-class bullet train leave the station.

"They finished the train already? I have to ask the master to give me a ride. Do they have a club there, I need to stretch my legs and show some skin" Chiara spoke to herself, vocalizing her thoughts. Nearby males got a small nosebleed hearing what Chiara said while the twins looked away. The huntress saw this and winked at the boys causing several to faint and pulled on the twins' ears.

""Owowowowowow" they yelled in pain. The chick smirked in response as she pulled them towards the mall, clothes section because the girls in FT are hot.

* * *

A few hours later, the three animatronics were walking back to the train station. Chiara is carrying a few handbags full of clothes and ammo. Behind her, the twins are lifting two separate piles of bags. Comically trying to lift it up constantly in order to keep their human appearance.

When they got to the station there is a large crowd taking all the space and a smoking train on the railroad. They became curious and let the weight of their bags down before storing them 'somewhere'.

The three went through the crowd as they made through the ocean of people when they heard a commotion and familiar voices.

"You there, what is going on?"

"Ma'am I-"

"Wrong answer!" 'SMACK'

Emerging from the people they found some friends. Natsu the unconscious dragonslayer, Gray the facepalming Ice-make Wizard, Lucy the new Celestial Wizard, Happy the Exceed and Erza the Expectant Knight. Titania herself is currently interrogating the current events from the guards who do not give answers fast enough for her opinion.

"Hey guys" Chiara yelled as her little entourage neared the group. "What's going on".

"Oh, hey Chi" Gray said after noticing the three. "We're trying to stop a dark guild from using Lullaby a demonic flute."

"As in _the_ Lullaby, one of the weaker demons made by Zeref" Bobby said.

"That one, though I'm not sure about weaker" Lucy replied.

"Mmm-mmhhpp" Natsu moaned from his place on Lucy's shoulder.

"Most people don't bother since they're not magical" Juliet interjected. "But these demons, even Lullaby do possess a threat to them. These people are just unaware of the potential damage."

The two mages and cat(Natsu is sick) nodded to that statement. It was mostly true. Regular people don't bother with magic unless they use the items or if they have an affinity.

"Alright, Eisenwald is currently in the station" Erza said coming back from questioning before seeing Chiara's group. "Hello Chi, what are you doing here."

"We saw the commotion, so we're going to help you" the three animatronics said in perfect sync and no one noticed.

Erza smiled. "Splendid, more people means a better chance of success." She looked towards the station, squinting at something. "Let's move onward!" She said as she ran towards the entrance with the others in tow.

* * *

"How is this guy still sick?"

"Natsu only gets this from transportation."

"How am I a vehicle Happy?!"

As the group rushed towards the main lobby of the station, they came across a number of bodies of the Rune Knights with several down and others dead. Weapons, metals and bodyparts scatter the hall and the stairs the group is in.

A little further they found the captain in a bad state. Both of his legs gone with a half missing arm. A trickle of blood poured from his mouth as he spoke.

"Kill… me… now."

The whole group stood still as they heard the man spoke. Killing unless necessary is against the rules of Fairy Tail. However this poor man asked them to kill him but they don't have the heart. Except three.

Chiara, Bobby and Juliet walked up to the body. Chi kneeled on the side of the man while the twins stood at where his legs are supposed to be. The huntress looked at him

"Do you want your suffering to end" the animatronic asked him and received a slow nod in response. She extended a glaive from her gauntlet and pierced his chest. The fairies flinched at Chiara killing the captain. "Rest in peace and may your spirit move on to the next life." The man croaked out a thank you as his final words before his soul left his body.

The twins nodded as they stood opposite sides of the corpse as Chiara backed up. Bobby and Juliet had magic seals on their hands. The forward and backward symbols on their left and right hands respectively. They raised their hands to the front of their bodies as a seal with the image of an hourglass appeared above the man only to move through and underneath him.

"" **Arc of Time: Decay** "" Bobby and Juliet said at once. Immediately after, the hourglass seal rotated quickly as the body began to shrivel and disintegrate into dust . When it rotted away out of existence the fairies watched as the air flicked slightly allowing a brief glimpse at the man's ghost before it moved on. All three animatronics never took a glance at it because of the memories it brings.

"W-why did you kill him?" Lucy asked. Her guildmates wanted to know the answer too. Not one member of their guild ever saw a soul kill someone. Erza wanted to pull her blade out and strike the other guild now but she was willing to hear an explanation.

"Because it was the right thing to do" Juliet muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"They asked us to do it, and if he wasn't dead he would've suffered." Bobby said.

"Unless the person who dies by our hand is someone evil, they do not deserve to be tortured by the pain." Chiara said, all of them had a far away look in their eyes.

Team Natsu remained quiet as the animatronics returned to their senses. When they did, their eyes narrowed. Promising pain, they thought together 'now its personal'.

"Let's go. We have a dark guild to stop and people to avenge." Erza said as she took command. Her and the rest of Team Natsu are still shaken by the captain's death but if they stop Eisenwald now, more people will be saved.

The group barged into the room with the doors opening with a bang. It got the attention of the current occupants, members of Eisenwald. There were a just below a hundred mages in the guild being led by the reaper floating above them. Erigor the 'False Shinigami' as Riven said.

"Fairies, I knew you'd come" he said as he looked at Team Natsu then to Chiara's group. "And you brought some Souls with you."

The man began to rant about how he was going to kill everyone who made his guild fly into the dirt and turn into it. Erza's eyes blazed fury when Erigor mentioned killing innocent civilians so casually that she put a hand on her sword, readying for a quick draw with everyone else doing the same. The rest of Team Natsu slowly charged their magic, Chiara nocked an arrow into her bow, Juliet got a high tech warhammer with purple neon lines out of nowhere and Bobby pulled out a shield with a classic bullseye target design.

"First Blood!" Chiara suddenly shouted and fired her bow and arrow at Erigor. More specifically, the arm that is holding Lullaby. The reaper yowled in pain as he let go if the flute. He glared at the group and gave the attack order.

"Attack! Show them the power of Eisenwald."

His guild responded the call to arms as they prepare their magic for a fight. Roaring with bloodlust, greed and other malicious emotions they charged. Ready to fight, but their opponents were already in shape for combat.

One guy went straight for Chi, intent on hurting the girl for their leader. He let fire form into his hand and expected his fight to be easy, not.

Chiara compacted her bow and stored it somewhere as she let her guantlets expand into glaives. With her wrist-held weapons she blocked a fire punch from her aggressor and did a low sweep. Knocking her opponent off the ground for a few seconds, she launched a flurry of quick stabs with her weapons, making numerous small cuts on the victim's clothes and body.

She then proceeded to grab a few arrows from behind her back and stab the guy in the stomach.

Erza destroyed an ice shard with her sword and noticed Eligor making a getaway after he retrieved the cursed flute. She cursed, reequipped several blades and threw them, only to miss, she cursed again. The mage knight looked around and saw both Natsu and Gray finishing their own enemies.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza shouted, getting the attention of the rivals. "Go after Eligor, we'll take it from here."

For a few seconds the two mages looked each other dead in the eye before grudgingly agreeing to work together. The duo punched their way through a small crowd giving chase to the dark guild leader. This left 3 teenage girls and a pair of twins against the rest of the dark guild.

"Look boys, its just 4 girls and a kid." "Hey!" "This oughta be easy with all of us beating 'em down."

Bobby fumed, he was left out because he's a boy. He'll show them. The animatronic rushed out and threw his shield at the enemy. His defensive weapon flew and struck a head, after that, it bounced and kept moving like a pinball. Captain America style, Bobby ran towards his shield and caught it.

He then proceeded to pull it apart which confused almost everyone except his sister. Immediately after it split into perfect halves which Bobby twirled and latched onto his arms, revealing a hidden gun mechanism under the shield. The flat ends of the semicircle shield turned gun looks like they're used as improvised blades.

Bobby pulled his arms back and pushed them forward, making the cocking sound of a gun. The animatronic smirked and fired several bursts of bullets.

His targets, Eisenwald panicked and made themselves into a mess as they tried to dodge the projectiles. It ended up with a dozen heavily injured but somehow okay dark mages.

Before BB could rush them, his sister beat him by going first in a blur of speed. Juliet had a smile on her face as she prepared to do some heavy damage. Gripping her super sized hammer, she dashed into the fray.

The animatronic swung her hammer as she let physics take over as she forms a cyclone of pain. Juliet spun as she made a force of nature out of herself, her hammer and Newton's laws of motion.

The artificial tornado with the head of a warhammer sticking out of it moved to strike at Eisenwald. Dark mages were struck by the force of a large hammer and sent flying if their bones weren't broken. Juliet cackled at how many targets she struck, stopped spinning. After that she hoister her weapon on her shoulder and assessed the damage.

Bodies scattered the area, majority are knocked out. However she saw one that she missed. Her current target was struggling to stand up, using nearby objects to keep himself upright, barely.

Juliet inquisitively looked at survivor of her carnage. The mage himself flinched as he saw her staring and steeled himself for pain… only for it to never come. The man opened his eyes to see that he is being hung on a coat rack by his clothes with the girl in front of him.

"You" she pointed at him, saying the word like he was completely stupid. "Stay" she said and pointed downward to the floor and left, dragging her oversized hammer on the floor as she walked.

Erza and Lucy were faring fine. Titania reequipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor while Lucy summoned Cancer to assist in the cleanup. The celestial spirit mage cracked her whip at any leftovers from her zodiac spirit, Cancer.

" **Circle Sword** " Erza chanted as she poured magic into her blades, turning it into a sharp, white disc that glows and cuts down enemies. The disc shined as it mowed through the lot of the dark guild.

"The woman in the armor, I recognize her." One of the mooks said before his eyes widened. "It's Titania Erza, Queen of Fairies! The one with the glaives, that's Huntress Chiara. We can't escape!"

"Damn right you won't." The remaining Eisenwald mages had their bones chilled as they turned to see the Huntress nock a red glowing arrow into her trusty bow. Her blue eyes pierced the air as she watched every single movement.

Slowly, one by one the remaining Eisenwald members that are still conscious surrendered. Tied and locked into an intact part of the station. The mages looked at their progress as a job well done before they remembered something.

"Erigor! Did we deal with him?" Lucy said

"Natsu and Gray went after him" Erza answered. "Hopefully they can deal with the Reaper together."

"Puh-lease" Chiara retorted. "If anything, they'll just fight each other first and Erigor gets in the crossfire."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster ran down the hallway as they chased down the leader of Eisenwald. Their steps pounded the floor as they moved. Every now and then, they glared at each other, wanting to outdo their rival. Eventually they came across an intersection which they were forced to split up.

Gray came onto an empty room. His eyes tried to spot any signs of people in a small area but failed until the last second. Suddenly, he was pushed by something he didn't see and crashed into the furniture. When the ice-make mage got his bearings he found one of Erigor's men on him, Rayule. The dark mage gave a cocky smile and started to get his magic to work.

Natsu on the other hand, was still running down a hallway when he got attacked and thrown into another room. The dragonslayer bared his teeth as he got up and saw Kageyama with his shadow manifesting into place. Embers radiated from the dragonslayer as he prepared for a fight.

* * *

Makarov was laughing with his fellow guildmasters about a joke in the annual guild meeting. The meeting was currently being held in Clover, with majority of the light guilds attending. They went interrupted until a bird carrying mail flew in through the window and landing next to Makarov.

"Hmmm" Makarov sounded as he looked at the letter with Fairy Tail's symbol as the seal. "Thank you birdie" he said as it flew away. "Now, what could be so important."

A holographic image of Mirajane formed from the lacrima seal. "Hello Master" and their talk and comments from the other guildmaster began. When it was over, Makarov was pale with his eyes wide enough to see some bloodshot.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza on the same team?" He muttered. "Those three could accidentally destroy a city." Several other guildmasters nearby heard this and slightly paled.

"Its not that terrifying" Hawthorne said as he walked into the group holding his drink. "Pierre and Gildarts on the other hand…" he let that sink in to his friend who's face has gotten even paler that it's as white as a ghost.

"No!" Makarov finally let his terrified emotions into the air as he thought of the 2 destructive mages from both of their guilds. "Those three can probably destroy a city." The Fairy Tail guildmaster said as he gestured to his letter. "But those two, working together, they could obliterate half of Fiore if they so chose to." He quickly imagined Fairy Tail's Ace and a red shadow blob with an eyepatch standing back to back in front of a ravaged Crocus. The elderly man banished those images as fast as they came and shuddered.

"Hope for the best then" said the Metal Soul guildmaster. "Because you Fairy's seem to be at the center of some conflict every month.

In the far corner of the meeting hall. A shadow of a person is hidden away, unnoticed by anyone. The man making the shadow made had a grin that seemed to replicate on the ground.

* * *

 **An actual arc, and Lullaby of all things with a completely different guild joining the mess. Sounds like a unoriginal plot. To be honest, I need some kind of plot involment and this part will influence the new storyline.**

 **No need to guess who is in the corner, it's glaringly obvious. What you need to know is how the fuck he got there in short notice when he's not even a guildmaster.**

 _ **I am not going to stop the occasional swear word and/or phrase. Thank you**_ **.**

 **Enough views, follows and the likes and I'll consider making the second part faster. I am capable of writing this in school.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 7: Coincidence and Eisenwald Pt 2

" **Attention everyone!"** A female voice was amplified through the audio system by none other than Erza Scarlet. " **This station is being controlled by dark wizards who want to kill you.** " Her blunt statement made the crowd scared. " **Please calm down and exit the area in an organized manner** "

Following the mage's orders, they calmed down and proceeded to leave the premises-

" **Wind Wall!** "

-and got caged by a solid wall of wind. Erza stepped back as she looked at the barrier that reaches the stratosphere. Titania regained her senses and looked for the person who casted the spell. She found out who it was immediately, Erigor who is laughing maniacally on the other side of the roaring winds.

"How does it feel to be trapped like flies?"

Erza growled. "You won't get away with this". She slammed her armored fists on the wall only to flinch when it hurt her.

The smile the reaper had was slightly unnerving. "You are an idiot. Now if you excuse me, I have to go somewhere to use this." Erigor pulled out the flute from his pocket. "Hope you can enjoy life when what you protect is dead". The man started to float up and in a burst of speed, flew south.

Everyone else sans Chiara got to Erza's location. Gray managed to freeze his opponent earlier solid. Natsu's enemy was several meters away, knocked out. The twins and Lucy came as soon as they saw the wall form.

"Where did Erigor go?" Gray asked.

"He left after he trapped us here. It was a setup, he did this to get rid of any nearby mages so he can get to his target safely" Erza explained.

"If he didn't kill the people here, then where is he going?" Lucy asked the question of the day.

A bit of tapping came from the twins. When the attention is on them they began to speak.

"He went south." Bobby

"Towards Clover." Juliet

"The guildmasters meeting."

"He might use it there"

Each phrase uttered somehow made the bones of the fairies shiver, even Gray. When the twins said that Erigor could be headed to the meeting to eliminate their masters, Natsu is predictably enraged.

"We can't just stand here then. Let's break this stupid wall and get going." Natsu punched the wind barrier only to yowl in pain as the speed of the air alone bruised his hand. The dragonslayer glared at the wall before continuing to punch it.

"Natsu stop! This barrier can only be dispelled. You can't break it away like that." Lucy yelled as she grabbed the pinkette's shoulders and pulled him away.

Gray snorted. "It just goes to show, Natsu's brain has melted completely."

The teen in question butted heads with the ice mage instantly the second he heard him finish. "Care to repeat that iceberg!"

"Are you deaf fireball."

"Bite me ice queen!"

"Rot in you own flames ro-"

'SMACK'

""Aagghh!"" The two rivals yelped in pain as Erza pounded both of their heads. She was not happy in the slightest, just annoyed. The knight looked at the twins to see if they can get rid of the tornado. They shook their heads in response.

""We'd break time by doing something this big when were not strong enough.""

Erza let herself gaze towards a section of the wall where she saw Chiara. The girl herself was putting on a purple cloak with a hood as she stared at the wind, strangely zen. The huntress began to walk towards them, holding her bow in a tight grip.

A seal appeared underneath Chiara and moved alongside her. Another one formed over her head when she pulled the purple hood on. The group noticed her doing this as she walked towards the wall.

"Chi, what are you doing." Bobby said.

"You're going to do that?" Juliet spoke.

Team Natsu is confused. What is happening that their friend would be like this. Chiara's new hood made shadows on her face as to not let anyone see what happens to her, or anyone that can do it.

She chanted the spell. "Through pain and past torment-" the seals on her span rapidly. " **-Mechanize!** "

A yellow light encased her form as Team Natsu shielded their eyes. The twins just looked on. The fairies were wondering what is going on right now.

'This is Mechanize? I can feel so much power from it.' Erza.

'It covered her entire body, a takeover?' Gray.

'So bright, this is the rumored spell.' Lucy.

'If this is what all of them have, I wanna fight them now!' Natsu.

"Mechanize! One of Metal Soul's two great spells. I think the other one needs all members of the guild to work." Happy, he said this out loud.

When the light faded away, Team Natsu immediately noticed the changes on their friend. Chiara's skin became yellow with a shine like reflection. Her feet turned orange and looked like its from a chicken. Apparently, her clothes went missing except for her pink underwear and white bra. The face under the hood has the most changes though. Two pink circles on her cheeks and an orange beak for a mouth. Her eyes remained the same though, so there's still a resemblance. Her body is still curvy with enough fan service to last a while.

Team Natsu is gaping like a fish when they saw the huntress' different look. The balloon twins in snickered. Jaws fell to the ground when Chiara walked straight through the barrier. Snickers turned to full blown laughs. Chiara turned to the fairies and her two guildmates.

"I'll go take care of Erigor.". The Huntress's voice sounded more, alluring. "Find a way to take down the barrier. And boys, put your hands down and stop panting." The girls looked to find the males except Bobby doing the opposite of what Chiara told them. Their hands were raised at her like they're trying to get her, their breaths ragged and they have hearts for eyes.

The huntress went into a running position. She then bolted at the direction the reaper was headed to, leaving a small dust cloud in her wake. When Chiara left Oshiniba station both Natsu and Gray broke out of their trances.

"What happened?" Asked the dragonslayer. "That scent was so strong and, delicious."

"I want a piece of that." The ice maker mage spoke his current and only thought before shaking his head. "Where did she run off to."

"They're in love!" Happy teased but he didn't get a response.

Lucy and Erza blushed red. Their teammates never showed this kind of behavior before. They asked the twins on what happened. When they looked at them however, Bobby was hitting his head against a wall muttering things like 'must… resist'. His sister though, signed in response.

She began to explain. "Our mechanized forms don't just give us a boost and additional effects, they're an extension of our personality. You know Chiara as a shameless flirt right." The girls nodded their heads. "She takes it a stage further when she's like that, she becomes… seductive." The females of team Natsu are shocked. A takeover like that can make many men bow to feminists in seconds.

Juliet continues to explain. "Chi also makes sure that it affects any boys and some girls who don't have the willpower to defend against that. Perfume, aphrodisiacs a bit of charm magic here and there."

"Wait" Lucy interrupted. "Isn't charm magic illegal. Bora used them and he made slaves off that."

"Thats what I said" the twin retorted. "Until she told me this. I hereby quote article 5, section 12 on the council's laws on illegal magic, 'Men are banned from using Charm magic'. Chi found a loophole, it said that only 'men' cannot use charm magic. So she claimed that she can got away scot free."

"We're getting off topic" said Erza. "We still have to get out of here" she gestured to the barrier.

"Oh, I almost forgot" yelled Happy.

* * *

Chiara Jager ran across the railway chasing her prey. A bit of distance covered drew her closer to the reaper. Erigor was not expecting her to be this fast. Reequipping her bow, she pulled out a bunch of arrows and fired. Her aim true, they landed near Erigor, alerting him to her position.

"What's this" he said, fuming. "You escaped my trap!"

"Its not a trap when you can walk right through it" Chi bit back and smirked. "You can resist this, well this will be fun. Do you still have your virginity."

The reaper looked taken aback with the sheer boldness of the sentence. It got worse when she accentuated her body. The sun in the sky her made the huntress the in his sight when he looks down.

"What's wrong, am I not beautiful?"

"I d-d-don't care!" With all of his willpower, Erigor unleashed one attack.

" **Razor Winds!** "

From his magic, gusts as sharp as swords generated from his hands and flew towards Chiara. Panicking momentarily, the huntress tried to dodge the air only to be knocked back onto the ground, sustaining some damage. The feeling Erigor felt now vanished, the reaper smiled and let his magic soar at the unprotected animatronic.

" **Cresent Winds**!"

The reaper spun his wood scythe rapidly and unleashed magical winds to bruise his opponent with cuts. He didn't expect that to explode with some fire. Erigor looked away at the heat as someone came to assist Chiara.

"Hey Chi! I got here early and I'm ready to kick some butt."

"Good to see you too Natsu. I could use the help, I underestimated that wizard on his magic. He has the power to prove he is the leader of Eisenwald."

The same leader smiled at his ego. "Its nice to know someone can see my power, but that won't save you. With both of you here though, I'll just bring in the big guns." Erigor threw away his wood scythe and pulled something from his back. A large piece of metal, seems ordinary until the reaper spun it, expanding it to a scythe one and a half his height.

"He's a battlemage" said Chiara. "We might be screwed."

"Dont worry" Natsu said calmly. "If we work together, we can beat this guy."

"Spare me the talk fly, I just need to beat you and be on my way." Erigor spoke confidently.

"Go team!" Yelled the somehow forgotten Happy. _As soon as he learned this, the cat sulked but forgot about it because of fish._

The three focused on each other drowning the sounds in the area. A leaf was slowly falling towards the center of the area which is the battle zone. Each one of them was waiting for the opposite side to make a move.

'I'll just punch my way through with my magic and this will end.'

'I can take him from range but his winds can protect him so I'll go melee.'

'I need to put up my shield so I can be impervious to any close range attacks.'

Let's look at this battle again. We have a fire dragonslayer who's a little bit fist happy and not exactly smart. A bipedal humanoid robot chicken that specializes in self tactics, range and fast combat. A dark guild leader with a large amount of magic and a metal scythe bigger than him. The leaf touched the ground at the three of them moved into action.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " yelled Natsu as he dashed and punched Erigor only for him to dodge from the flaming fist. " **Aqua Serpent!** " Chi does some of her magic and a large snake made of water materialized. It has a standard snake shape with a large frill on it's neck. The dynamic construct roared and slithered towards Erigor.

The serpent spat a pulse of water at the reaper who cleaved it in two with his scythe. With every spin, swing and slash, Erigor launches a cutting wind with each movement. He spun several times at Natsu who tried to get close for an attack. The reaper flew and latched his weapon onto the creature's neck. The snake roared and lashed it's tail at Erigor only for him to dodge by flying.

" **Storm Mail!** " A sphere of wind encircled the reaper as it protected the man. Erigor smiled as the snake disintegrated into droplets. A bunch of explosive arrows courtesy of Chiara flew at him only for his barrier to stop the damage.

Natsu looked like he was going to enjoy a fight like it was at his guild. " **Fire Dragon's Fireball!** " An impressive ball of compacted fire formed in Natsu's hand. The flames flashed as it grew bigger and the dragonslayer threw it with a nice overhead throw. The ball struck Erigor barrier and increased it's temperature slightly before exploding. The storm mail flickered once before appearing like nothing happened, however Erigor saw this.

'That brat made my spell flicker. I need to get rid of him.' Erigor spun his weapon readying to kick it up a notch. He ran at Natsu and swung his scythe at him, only for his attack to be deflected by Chiara. The huntress had her glaives ready and blocked the large blade. Both of them looked each other in the eye with their stalemate. Organic black clashing with robotic blue, they backed up, ready for more. Unconsciously, Erigor removed his storm mail without noticing.

The animatronic's glared before doing something that no organic can do, she ejected her beak from her mouth. The 'plastic' impacted against an unsuspecting Erigor's nose causing him to feel a lot of pain as it cracked. The man flinched and stumbled back before freezing in fright of what's in front of him. It was the same person, except without the beak, a creepy fixed smile showing a row of metal teeth inside. Chiara also replaced her blue, pretty eyes with black orbs and pinprick pupils.

Grabbing his weapon, he used it as a crutch as he got up. Erigor looked up again and rolled away from a flaming fist. Using his scythe, he boosted away from the dragonslayer and latched his weapon on a tree trunk. Swinging around, the reaper launched himself feet first at the huntress, and got hurt doing so, that he bounced off. Metal tends to beat flesh and bones when it comes to durability. Chiara was pushed back and stumbled.

Natsu rushed into battle with an open mouth and a large fire seal. " **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Flames dispersed from his mouth and raced towards an unprotected Erigor. In the reaper's panic, he resummoned his shield spell, a stronger version.

" **Hurricane Mail!** " The area spun around with faster winds. The force of nature turned armor lashed out at the air around it, causing light objects to move away from the caster. Erigor smiled at this turn of events.

"Looks like I have the upper hand now flies!" He yelled his temporary bragging rights. "What are you going to do about it?"

Natsu grunted, fire and determination blazed in his eyes. "We're going to stop you! You won't get to use that flute because you can't reach Clover." He whipped his head around to face his friend. "Chi! Make it rain."

The chicken animatronic smirked. "One rain of **Aqua Arrows** , coming up!" Raising a hand in front of her, several small seals appeared and spat arrows made of condensed water upwards. The sharpened 'rain' arced and began to fall at on location, Erigor.

Natsu brought his hands together and set himself on fire. Bringing them apart, two glowing and growing orbs of flame appear in his hands. " **Fire Dragon's Fireballs!** " Launching the two projectiles at the wind shield and strike true. The balls disintegrated when they hit but the barrier flickered slightly and lost a little colour. The dragonslayer grinned like an idiot as he made more fireballs and tossed them while keeping his temperature high.

Erigor got confused with his current situation. His new barrier is impenetrable so why is he trying. It'll take to long for him to break it with those fireballs, even if it made the degraded version flicker. In a few seconds, he noticed something happen. The hurricane mail is vanishing with the dragonslayer smiling.

"What did you do?!" The reaper yelled in rage.

Happy began to explain. "Natsu made his fire hot enough to drag the winds away. His fireballs also damage it because of the temperature."

Before Erigor could say something, he saw a bunch of distorted shadows. Looking up, he saw a lot of arrows made of water. He doesn't have enough magic in order to get a mail spell working and they're too spread out to ran away from.

 **It was at this moment that he knew… he fucked up.**

The rain fell on Erigor with loud splashes. The waterfall of arrows continued for a while before stopping. When it cleared, the reaper is on the ground unconscious. The flute in his hand rolled out and his scythe lay next to him with several dents from the magic hail. Chiara and Natsu stared at the body of the leader of Eisenwald.

The sound of a vehicle came from behind them. It was the twins and the rest of Team Natsu in a magic mobile. The car parked and everyone in it barreled out. Erza went on ahead to check on the two.

"What happened?" the knight asked. Remembering what she did earlier, the huntress answered.

"We took care of him. Clover is safe and no one else is going to die. She said with a smile on her unmoving face. "That reminds me, can I have that back?" Pointing at the ground, tracing the imaginary line towards her beak. Lucy stepped up and carefully grabbed the object, dangling it away from her body like its acidic.

After getting her beak back, Chiara put it back on and changed her eyes to normal. The animatronic then glowed as she changed back to human form. Team Natsu was still amazed at the magic in this spell, oh if only they knew.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine echoed from behind them. Kageyama, driving the magic mobile poured power into the vehicle as he grabbed Lullaby off Natsu's hands. As the dark mage drove off, everybody gave chase, not wanting the man to reach Clover.

* * *

 _Lana skipped away in front of the map of Fiore, carrying a fish, humming a tune._

 _The girl was looking mad at Happy who adopted an innocent look on his feline face._

* * *

As they reached the meeting hall, the entire group saw Fairy Tail's guildmaster Makarov talk Kageyama down into surrendering. The dark mage dropped the flute and raised his hands behind his head. Team Natsu celebrated a bit as they saved Clover until the heard a voice.

" _ **Fools! If you don't have the guts to use me, I'll just do things myself."**_

The flute began to shake and the eyes of the skull glowed as smoke poured out of it. The gray stuff solidified as it manifested into a titanic sized humanoid body. Wood twisted into the limbs and torso. Spectral energy formed the rest of the body. The head had three eyes glowing a vivid blood red. In short, this demon, despite being the weakest of the bunch, can be terrifying.

" _ **So many souls that I can't choose. So full of magic, so little time. I'll just take them all then!"**_

The group readied themselves for a fight when a wind blew behind them. A man in a brown cloak, face hidden by a white anonymous mask rushed towards the demon and jumped up. A platform made of metal appeared as the man landed on it and repeated the process until he is in front of the giant. He held a large gold ring, raised in front of him at Lullaby.

* * *

 **Let's be honest here, I don't think anyone upgraded the lullaby arc like what I did. They usually just add the extra character and work around it. I only did the legitimate cause and effect. Adding the new guild and improving the fairies needed something to balance, so yeah.**

 **Things are heating up though. Lullaby is in the area despite being a weak demon. The next chapter should make an interesting scenario. What is that guy going to do? Find out soon**

 **Christmas is coming near, I have parties to attend, gifts to acquire and receive. I also posted another story. If you're interested in Pokemon, you can see it in my profile.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Coincidence and Eisenwald Part 3

The stranger held a gold ring the size of a celestial key in front of the demon. Everyone watched with surprise as the large wooden demon nodded at the man and promptly vanish. The man's gold ring glimmered and had a flute engraved onto the metal. The platform began to lower, bringing it's occupant with it.

As the stranger descended, Master Bob, guildmaster of Blue Pegasus went up to greet him. However, when he went in close proximity to the man, his smelled his… well 'parfume' as the anime says it. Bob's eyes widened as he stepped back in fear.

"Smell of… evil" he said. The hooded figure lifted an arm up which shimmered and punched the man into the meeting hall. Everyone was shocked and angry. The other guildmasters went to their friend to help him while others stood against this mysterious man. Fairy Tail mages stood right in front of the defenders.

"Hey jerk! Why did you do that?" Natsu shouted in rage, he set his fists on fire for emphasis. The dragonslayer's friends followed suit, readying their magic. However the ones from Metal Soul are completely still. Unmoving, literally that they don't even breathe, like their petrified.

"Guys, their not moving!" Lucy cried. They glanced at their immobile friends and focused on the stranger like he was responsible. He made a killer smile that unnerved them and spoke. His voice raspy yet it gave everyone shivers just by talking.

" _ **I merely need a test subject. Now, I have**_ _ **volunteers**_." The man raised a silver ring with an engraving of a dog. " _ **I corrupted the magic to acquire this. Open, demon gate of the hellhound.**_ _ **Cerberus**_ "

A large canine materialized in front of it's summoner. It black fur with what looks like bones jutting out of its body. There are also 3 heads which are all growling. This is Cerberus, hell's guardian.

Most of the mages flinched as the dog howled. The guildmaster of Quatro Cerberus looked gobsmacked as the creature his guild was based on is in front of him. The 3-headed hellhound' summoner smirked before making a large transparent dome littered with runes around the hall. Separating the guildmasters and civilians from the other mages.

" _ **This is my way of keeping you here for a while"**_ he said. " _ **You have 15 minutes to beat the demon before my sphere of compression squishes you**_. _**Have fun.**_ " The man vanished slowly from head to toe. Killer smile still as sharp alongside purple glowing eyes.

As soon as the man disappeared, 2 of the animatronics were no longer locked in place. Bobby and Juliet were fine but Chiara is still petrified. Seeing everyone tense when they look at the dog, the twins readied their weapons.

With more friends, the mages thought they would fare better. Not really, Cerberus rammed straight into Gray before he could cast a spell. This set off the others after the canine. Natsu ran straight at the demonic dog, intent to hurt it. Lighting himself on fire and accelerating, he charged.

" **Fire Dragon's Flare Blitz!** " It acquired the desired effect and damaged the demon but not too much. Cerberus growled and balls of pure demon energy formed in the Hellhound's side heads mouths, and fired. Twin red beams emerged from them, one headed for a group of guild masters and the other headed straight for the hall.

Erza saw this and rushed towards the guild masters, Bobby also did this and dashed to the building. No need for collateral damage after all, not when Metal Soul is active.

" **Arc of Time: Fast Forward** " casting the magic to his feet, specifically his shoes. Bobby sped up in order to get in front of the demonic beam. Skidding to a stop ahead of it, the male twin shifted his weapon to shield mode and prepared to defend. The attack struck and Bobby was pushed back by the force of the blast. Doing several backflips, he successfully landed with minor injuries and a weakened shield.

Erza sprinted towards the guild masters as she re-equipped her armor. Getting ahead of the beam, she stood out arms wide ready to take the shot in her Adamantine Armor. When the beam of demonic energy hit her, she flinched as her armor defended her and kept her standing. While it's not as strong as an etherion cannon, the attack still dealt significant damage. Titania panted and kneeled as she reequipped to her simple Heart Kreuz Armor to rest.

Lucy, Natsu, and Juliet were busy. Pretty busy with a Cerberus. Lucy had summoned Tauros and the bovine was trying to pummel the demon dog. The celestial bull had his axe wedged into the middle head's mouth. Tauros continued to punch the canine while it couldn't bite him.

Natsu is using all of his strength to hold the left mouth open. Without his arms, he resorted to the next best fighting limb. " **Fire Dragon's Blaze Kick!"** putting his legwork to use by his left foot and hit the demon dog on it's neck and torso.

Juliet lodged the heavy part of her hammer into the right head's mouth and kept it stuck. Stepping back, she generated several medium sized orbs that glowed green. " **Arc of Time: Reversal!** " Those green orbs intercepted the hellhound and struck. The battle was at a stalemate.

Cerberus' eyes widened as he stomped the ground with his left front leg, causing Natsu to jump back as the jaw he held open snap shut. That head then moved and bit into Tauros' arm. The celestial spirit yelled and dragged his axe away from a jaw full of teeth. Juliet was launched by the hellhound by using her wedged hammer as a pivot point. All 3 heads now free inhaled, and let loose lines of fire equal to it's breather's heads.

Natsu saw the opportunity and tried to swallow all the fire. Key word, tried. Compared to other times, the dragonslayer actually found himself feeling very full. Using the extra energy before his magic container could burst he unleashed a Z-Strike.

" **Z-Strike!"** Fire surrounded Natsu in an orb. The heat was so great that everyone began to sweat and dry objects lit up into flames. The fairies watched as the dragonslayer is about to send Cerberus back to hell. " **Inferno Dragon Drive!** " the flames turned blue and swirled in the air. It then moved at mach 1 speed towards the hellhound and struck. Cerberus stood his ground but took massive damage. It never felt so hot since hell that the dog kneeled over in exhaustion.

When the fire receded, Natsu fell onto the ground with a thud. The dragonslayer struggled to get up after exhausting almost all of his energy. Lucy recalled her perverted spirit and Juliet utilized her hammer to stay upright. After that Erza, Gray and Bobby came back to the battleground. Gray nursed a nice bruise he got from getting knocked out of the fight early. Chiara's petrified form seemed to have vanished. Suddenly the voice of the man earlier sounded out.

" **Normally a wizard saint would have congratulated you by now. However, this fight is merely a warm up."** Two seals appeared above and below the hellhound. The twins gasped and Scott narrowed his eyes. " **Utilizing Pain, Empowering Torment-** " the seals began to spin. " **Mechanize**." Unlike the one Chiara used, this one generated an orb of pure darkness. The sphere imploded and Cerberus is standing with an interesting look.

The hellhound is now fully mechanical. A black paint job is on the most of the body except for the snouts and legs which are silver. It's paws have been exchanged for metal plates with razor sharp claws. Cerberus' eyes glow a bloody red and its teeth is reminiscent of the nightmare animatronics.

The mechanized dog roared and everyone flinched. It also seemed to have recovered from it's first fight. The fairies were starting to lose it.

"Natsu gets a lucky shot and the world decided that demons should get stronger. Talk about bad luck." Gray

"That guy is ruining the name of the spirits by summoning demons!" Lucy

"If **Mechanize** affects this canine the same way as Chi, this will be much more difficult". Erza

"Scary dog is back! Its much more terrifying". Happy

""We need backup."" The twins told their guildmaster over private communication.

"It's being done. We already got Chiara out. We're sending Penny. Defend until backup arrives." Scott ordered.

Nodding in unison, the Souls turned to their friends with fire in their eyes and weapons primed. Team Natsu followed their example and prepared themselves for a fight. They all stared down their opponent, waiting for it to make a move. Cerberus did the same, unnatural eyes gazing at each mage.

The dog struck first. It moved fast enough to get to one of them and readied a hit. Claws expanded out of their holders, waiting to tear into someone's flesh. Unfortunately the claw hit a thick wall of ice. Behind the frozen water is Cerberus's target at the time, Gray Fullbuster.

"Again?! You won't get me with the same trick twice. **Ice Make: Minigun.** " A large minigun made of ice materialized in Gray's hands. The ice make mage began firing bullets at the mechanical hound. Projectiles scraped the coloring of Cerberus but it somehow hurts it. Cerberus yowled in pain as it backed up slightly when the bullet hail stopped.

Erza used the opening left by Gray to close in on the hellhound. Holding her sword in a reverse grip, she ran and slid underneath the mechanical canine as it turned to the side. Slashing the front legs with her sword, Erza let a momentary smirk occupy her mouth. Until Cerberus slammed the legs she cut into the ground, making a shockwave that knocked Erza out of her position and landing a bit away as soon as she passed.

The demon roared before charging a ball of fire and launching it towards the group. Without Natsu in battle, no one could take the hit. Juliet ran into the path of the fireball with her hammer and smacked it away from everyone. Gobsmacked faces were made outside the sphere. The female twin smirked as she slammed the hilt of her hammer into the ground.

"If you can't take a hit, give it another target". Juliet slammed the head of her warhammer on the ground, hoisted it and transformed her weapon into a grenade launcher. Pulling the trigger, she fired several explosives at Cerberus. "Cover fire!" She yelled.

Gray lifted his minigun while Bobby locked his shield-rifle onto his arms. Both making clicking sounds before unleashing hails of ice and bullets. The hail struck Cerberus as it backed up roared. Before charging towards the offenders with a snarl and expanded metal claws.

Seeing this and not wanting to get hit by the demonic robot dog, Gray used protection. " **Ice Make: Wall** " a solid 3 meter thick and 7 meter tall structure made of ice manifested between them. When Cerberus lashed his claws out, they dug in and got stuck in the thick ice. Cerberus opened its mouth and unleashed several pulses of fire in an attempt to melt the frozen water. Unfortunately for it, magic ice takes longer to melt than regular ice.

"Now! While the demon can't move." Gray shouted. Getting the memo, Erza re-equipped a large sword as she got back into battle alongside Juliet transforming her weapon into warhammer mode. Both of them jumped into the air screaming battle cries. They landed on the side heads of the mechanical dog as they used the momentum from their jump to sever the left and right heads off the body.

As the heads slipped off from the Cerberus, it wailed an inhuman screech so loud that a green blur in the air went faster. Everyone in close range of the demon dog covered their ears trying to drown away the sound. Not even the guild masters and the animatronics in disguise were spared from the noise.

When the noise stopped and everyone looked up, they saw Cerberus impaled with several long, serrated blades on its back. There was also an orange haired girl _flying_ using two _swords_ of the same kind stuck to her back. The girl smirked before a seal appeared on the ground directly below her.

"Salutations, it's time to kick ass and take proverbial names" she said.

"Penny!" The twins yelled, trying to act surprised. Backup has arrived, time for the clean up. Everyone else except for Penny's father were surprised at someone joining in the middle of the battle.

"Is she one of yours Makarov?" Goldmine asked.

Before he could answer his rival beat him to it. "She's my daughter Gold. Part of my guild, Metal Soul." Scott said.

"Generator is your daughter!" Some of the other masters said. Lucy looked confused when she over head the crowd outside.

"Who's Generator?" She couldn't help but ask.

"When a wizard becomes well known, they get a nickname referencing their magic." Bobby said. "Penny is also known as Generator due to her mastery of Energy and Energy Make Magic. Me and my sister are known as the Clockwork Duo, Erza is Titania, Natsu is Salamander and so on and so forth." After saying the last bit he got bopped on the head by Juliet.

" **Energy Make: Swords** " Penny chanted, a dozen blades made up of green energy materialized forming a ring behind her. She flicked her hands to the side and the blades arced around and struck Cerberus. The dog fired several blasts of fire, only for Penny to strafe to the side. " **Energy MultiBeam** " numerous green seals appeared and fired short burst lasers. The dog stood still as it weathered the attacks.

Penny's eyes seemed to glow. "Analyzing target, engaging finisher" The girl dropped down onto the ground and did a pulling motion with her hands. It removed the solid swords that are still stuck on the demon robot dog. Suddenly, the girl's bladepack opened and a single blade came out of it only to split into a dozen more blades. The extra swords she retrieved flew towards the rest and just floated there.

" **Energy Circle Sword** " she yelled as her weapons glowed green and spun rapidly. Erza's eyes widened as she recognized someone using her technique. With a wave of Penny's arm towards a target, the glowing, green ring of death moved through the air and struck head on. An explosion sounded out and covered the area in smoke. Everyone just stared at the carnage the girl alone caused to the area.

When the smoke lifted and they could see again, Penny was just standing in front of an unconscious, organic, not beheaded Cerberus with her hands behind her back and an innocent smile. A number of people stared slack jawed at the girl in front of them. How could this one mage act so innocent when she just faced a demon.

"That was awesome!" Natsu finally recovered when he saw the last bit of Penny's fight earlier. He waved both his hands in the air in an attempt to get her attention. "Penny, fight me!"

Lucy brained him in the head when she heard it. "Natsu! She just fought a Cerberus. Give her a break."

Gray scoffed. "At least the idiot still wants to fight. He just wasted a lot of magic trying to beat something that could be out of our league."

The dragonslayer was in Gray's face in an instant. "Care to repeat that iceberg."

"You're just being stupid candlehead."

"Take that back frostbite!"

"Make me lavamouth!"

As the rivals continued their verbal tirade, the barrier between them and everyone else vanished. The guild masters smiled as the fairies and souls live for another day. However a dark presence appeared above the Hellhound's unresponsive body. The summoner of the demon dog is just floating above the ground.

The smile on the man's face is so creepy that it gave a feeling to just stay away. He held a gold ring up and Cerberus vanished with a flash of embers. The man twirled the ring and made it vanish.

" _ **The test is complete and I am pleased at the results. All of you were so enthusiastic in battle, even when there is something that threatens all you have**_ ". He floated closer to the group. The Clockwork Duo got locked in position but Penny still acted like nothing happened other than removing her smile for a blank face. " _ **However, my time here is short but thanks for participating in my experiment.**_ " With that the man glowed a red light before vanishing.

With the dark mage gone this time, the fairies were relieved. They turned to the twins to see what's wrong with them, except they seemed to act normal as they talked with Penny about something. Someone then asked the question of the day.

"Where did Chiara go?" Erza asked.

"Return System" Penny answered. As the twins disappeared into thin air. "We use a magic beacon we stored back in the guildhall, several lacrimas charged with teleportation magic and Toby's brand of machines in order to make it work. It's a wonderful device so we don't have to walk home." The girl then looked to her father. "Daddy, it's time to go. Fairy Tail is responsible for the destruction of the meeting hall". She yelled out the last part as she vanished.

Then the guildmasters looked, the meeting hall was indeed in ashes when Natsu unleashed his Dragon Drive. Scott looked at his rival with a gleam in his eye, a ding sounding from somewhere and a smirk as he to vanished like his guild. Makarov's eyes widen as he tried to usher his 'children' away quietly while cursing Hawthorn for selling them out. Unfortunately…

"Get them!" someone yelled and the fairies ran for their lives all the way to Magnolia with an angry horde of mages chasing them. When they returned to their guildhall, Makarov plotted a way to get even.

* * *

 **And thats a wrap. Now that the Eisenwald arc has ended, we can focus on the next arc. It involves water, isles in the sky and angry harpies. Doesn't that sound great?**

 **Fun fact: I accidentally put Master Bob in the wrong guild. When I checked where he belonged, I immediately forgot about him as soon as I typed the correct information. I agree with everyone who thinks he is creepy. No man should act like that.**

 **Anyway I wanted to make an omake so here it is.**

* * *

Happy was bored. Bored, frustrated and hungry. When the blue exceed entered the underground section of Metal Soul's guildhall through the vents he tried to locate the kitchen. Keyword tried. Despite everyone being asleep, he couldn't find it. There wasn't any smell he could use to track it and he was starting to lose it.

"Ugh, where is it? I want fish."

He bumped into a wall headfirst and fell to the ground. He nursed his head and looked at the wall and noticed something.

"There are lines here, I wonder…"

Quickly, he looked for anything that's out of place that's not the hidden door. There was a metal plate on the wall that was out of place. The difference is so small that only Happy could see it because of his size. Being the curious cat he is, he pressed it. The door opened and he could smell something now.

Moving further in the hidden area he found treasure. So much food, food and food. It was organized allowing Happy to focus on one place, Seafood. Fish, so many kinds of fish. Is that a crab?. There is a small whale here! The exceed didn't care anymore, Happy was in heaven. He began to eat as much as he can, raw.

15 minutes later, Happy was laying on the ground with a bloated belly, a pile of fish bones to his side and 2% of the food stock eaten. A content smile the the cat's face as he burped.

"I have no regrets." he turned a bit green. "Okay, some regrets"

* * *

 **Read and Review. Follow if I'm lucky and Happy New Year**


	10. Chapter 9

**Stupid exams. First they gave me stress when I studied, moved ahead two weeks with projects and I somewhat lost some motivation to write. Sorry for the really late upload, I should have a somewhat normal schedule in fanfiction back up. Then again, time is overrated but I like to be punctual.**

 **Also for those who want to see the nightmares they will appear after the oracion arc.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Steel I

(? POV)

It was quite dark as my body was turned off yet my consciousness was still awake. I saw altered memories of the things I did when I'm awake. Was this what everybody called a dream? Different versions of the same scenarios played as I watched myself in each one. I felt calm, Penelope must have felt this when she had her first.

I felt each dream vanish as my internal alarm went off and my body turning on. A made a nonexistent sigh at this as I woke up.

(Exit POV)

The robotic eyes of Theodore opened as he booted from sleep. The animatronic bear stifled a yawn as he got out of his metal bed. He wasted no time in getting out of his room and checking the list of things he and everyone else are usually assigned to do.

Getting a small data package from Penny, he read his list of tasks as he entered their little dining area. Despite being underground, the atmosphere felt sunny. The sword mage sat down on a seat and thought of what to eat. Sending his menu through the network to their animatronic cook who came back from her mission.

Getting a simple plate filled with pancakes, the animatronic went to a table with the other 'toys' and sat down. A light blue rabbit, a pink fox and another animatronic were there. The latter though was in human form. The man was very tall but thin. He wore a fitting black hoodie was mixed with matching fingerless gloves. Black pants with white stripes on the lower legs and brown shoes. His head had brown hair and had a white blindfold over his eyes, yet it was like he could see through them.

 **Marion Black, quiet loner who is the embodiment of stealth. Possesses a dark sense of humor and dislike for complete idiots and disposables.**

"Hey Theo, did you woke up on the opposite end of the charging station." The blue rabbit, Toby said with a wave before getting poked by the fox, Vixy with a fork.

"Ignore him." The vixen interjected, her pink and white tail swishing back and forth. "For all of his brain power, he can be stupid sometimes."

"Hey, I'm a certified genius fox!" The blue bunny retorted.

"You lost a game of chess, to an _annoying, blue cat_ that's dumber than a Vulcan."

"..." Toby had nothing to say as he glared at the grinning fox.

The cafeteria filled up with the other animatronics who stayed for the day to entertain people upstairs. Theodore was one of those robots, yet the bear had no plans for the day. In fact, he didn't feel like taking a job or entertaining the kids today. He could go to Fairy Tail but it's a bit too rowdy in their guild hall.

The animatronic signed before grabbing a teacup and kettle from his reequip space and poured in his favorite drink. As he drank, he noticed Marion pass a piece of paper with something on it. Putting his drinking utensil on the table, Theodore picked up the advertisement.

The picture had four identical swords, arranged so that they form an X with the hilts sticking out. Surrounding it is a circle of blades of many different kinds. Magic blades, hybrid weapons, and steel swords litter the formation. Above the poster is a message. 'Join the Festival of Steel's Sword Competition in Ironwood Valley. The winner gets a chance to win 500,000 Jewels and a powerful weapon.'

Definitely an event that grabbed the animatronic's attention. Theodore turned to Marion and gave him a grateful look which was returned with a nod. The bear animatronic managed finished his meal in record time much to the surprise of his friends and went straight to the changing area to get his humanoid body.

As the robot walked through the metal halls making clanging noises like everyone else, he passed by several repurposed endoskeletons doing maintenance checks. Contrary to your opinion, there are many more robot mages in Metal Soul. Except most of them are just, well normal, ordinary.

In order to pose as a guild the animatronics worked to build more bots to substitute as humans. All they have for them is a somewhat advanced A.I, a specific spell tree, a tough, humanoid body and a decent weapon to keep. Several higher tiers of magus have been made but they could never compare to the main crew. Think of it as all the other mages in the Fairy Tail anime who were never identified by name.

Theodore, in his human form exited the lift the leads to the surface and into the restaurant we know and love. Like every other day, children are playing around, enjoying their time before the next show. Their parents have taken to the grown up section they added a while back to socialize and watch the kids. The animatronic smiled as he enjoyed the rewards of their main programming.

Walking out the door, he was surprised to see Erza outside in her signature armor holding the same poster he had.

"It's good to see you Alistair. Now we can head to the festival." The reequip mage said.

"Weren't you arrested madam, I heard the news." The animatronic replied with a grace filled smirk. Erza looked away and muttered something about how Hawthorne leaving them in the dust before resuming the conversation.

"We were released only because it's a show. Now did you get the message I passed on. It'll be a great way to train and do something productive."

"I did, it was most certainly thoughtful of you to invite me." Theodore said. He dropped his public persona and whispered to Titania. "Did you ditch your team? Knowing the destructive pixies they are will get us disqualified by destroying the prize."

Erza scoffed at the thought. "I made sure they're distracted by a dragon sighting. Natsu falls for it easily enough. Now we should get going." she declared and both of them headed to the train.

* * *

 **Chibi Natsu waves with a smile before doing a fire dragon roar.**

* * *

After an hour on the train and another hour walking, the two swordmages have reached their destination, Ironwood Valley. A valley in a forested area, named due to the local flora, the trees being as hard as steel. Making the ideal material very useful as basic weapons and architecture.

When it was discovered, people flocked to the area with specialized equipment to make a living as lumberjacks. The venture was very profitable to these hard workers as the hardened logs made the basis of the hybrid weapons during the Earthland Arms Race a hundred years ago.

To this day, its still used reliable weapons for the Rune Knights and other people. Enough that bandits and dark guilds stay away from it in order to keep their gear coming. The area grew into a bustling town in time. In that time, they made the Festival of Steel in order to encourage tourism and sales. Today two mages we know are participating in the festival.

'I wonder what kind of fighters are we up against. All I know is that they need to use a blade. It doesn't just mean swords, any other weapon that has a cold, sharp edge could be found here.'

"Alistair."

'Perhaps we should find a way to make this easy for use. Firearms are not forbidden here as long as there is something sharp on it and the wielder uses it. I don't think magic blades are forbidden, maybe one of the competitors has one.'

"Alistair?"

'Hmm, just to be sure, I should only show part of my hand. Can't have them knowing everything. It's our guild's motto to make everything a mystery.'

"ALISTAIR!"

"Ahhh!" The sword mage cried out as he jumped back in shock of the loud voice coming from his fellow blade user. He put a hand over where a human heart should be and breathed out.

"Woman, must you yell so loud. You interrupted my thoughts!" his calm demeanor starting to slip, he spoke his mind with a slightly louder voice.

"We are already here Theo, there seem to be many competitors this year." Erza explained as a crowd moved past them. Taking time to look at how many people there are, the animatronic was baffled at the amount of people. He didn't expect so many people.

* * *

"Are we ready boss?"

"We are ready, we are merely waiting until it reveals itself. With it, we'll be unstoppable. But first, we should attempt to win this excuse for a contest.

* * *

The contest was located in a large and deep enough hole that served as a natural stadium. Stairs and elevators made the way to the bottom as people filed in their seats. Theodore could practically feel the amount of weapons in the area.

Taking a deep breath, he began his meditation. Magic flowed through his circuits as his senses heightened. The animatronic could feel his magic washing over his targets. He felt the sheer amount of steel, concentrated in a single area.

The animatronic let out his metaphorical breath as he let go of his tranquil state. Theodore stood up as he heard the announcers state his name to the arena for battle. Grabbing his main swords from his reequip space, he made his way to the battlefield.

Theodore crushed a number of small rocks rocks as he walked into the arena. He heard the crowd cheering as he saw his opponent moving into position. A simple, muscular man with a big sword. One of these brutes, so no much of a challenge. He hefted both of his blades and pointed them at his enemy, intent on winning the tournament.

With the sound of a gong both fighters rushed towards each other. At the end of the battle one of them lost and walked with shame while the other won but didn't acknowledge the other's skill.

* * *

Erza leaned her back against the wall as she watched her friend walk into the waiting room unscathed. She heard him mutter something about an unworthy opponent and sighed. It wasn't the first time this happened, the knight knew about Theodore's personal code. If you don't have skill with a blade or couldn't last even 8 seconds in combat, you're not even allowed to fight the man. He clearly expected more out of this place.

"Worry not, Theodore. I'm sure there are other people who can give you a challenge."

"Then they are going to need a stronger blade then if they're all like that. I need someone who can give me a decent fight." He looked at Erza "No offense."

"None taken. After all, we're rivals in the art of the sword. Something everyone else in the guild can't understand. Especially that demonic whore" she murmured the last part.

* * *

Mirajane sneezed and dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying. She hung her head low and made a innocent but deadly smile that scares anyone who saw it.

"She wants it to start again doesn't she." her voice took a demonic tone as her brother tried to get close only to fly away when he got punched by her sister

* * *

The two sword users polished their blades as they heard the announcer list the names of those moving on. Both of them looked at their reflections in the metal then at each other, a clear message was sent between them. They then got up and walked straight to their respective areas.

A while later, names were being called out to those who will continue in the preliminaries and eliminate those who did not make it. Both Erza and Theodore dulled out the voices as soon as their names were called. They began preparing strategies and ways to defeat their next opponents by the time they returned to their places.

By then, more battles have erupted throught the stadium. With people competing for the winning position.

* * *

 **Okay this chapter is now over. I intend to write some filler arcs with three different perspectives before we get to the next main arc. I'll post a chapter next week or so when I get the chance. And speaking for those who want the nightmares, they will appear after Oracion and things will get dark after Tartatos but that is a bit far.**

 **Read, review and maybe follow if I'm lucky.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, ideas check. Plot, check. Fighting styles, check. This is the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy. Other than that, I have nothing to say.**

 **Oh wait. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ale

A large wooden mug was slammed onto a table, empty. The holder grinned a satisfactory smile as she looked at her companions.

"Damn, why didn't you tell me your brother had a personal rum stash." " _Hic._ " Cana said, the strong alcohol getting into her system. "It's a gold mine. _Hic._ He should have shared it."

Vixy shook her head as she typed something. "Our brother raided taverns and dark guilds alike to get as much as he has. He doesn't want to sell it, but he does need a drinking buddy."

They were located on the deck of a cruiser sized Ironwood galleon docked in Magnolia's lake. The _Flying Kitsune_ hoisted a pirate flag on its mast with the Metal Soul guildmark engraved on the sails.

"When your brother comes aboard, tell him he has one in Fairy Tail. Cana Alberona, and that he needs a girlfriend."

"I'll think about it lass. Oh and ye' are a wee bit young for me." A voice drawled behind her.

Cana jumped out of her chair, grabbed her tarot cards and faced behind her. She saw a tall man with a black trenchcoat lined in red with the Metal Soul guildmark on the back. He wore a jacket the color of Erza's last name, brown pants with a sheath for a cutlass and and a pirate captain's hat emblazoned with a gold skull and crossbones.

His face had and eye patch over his right eye. The man extended his left hand at her which looks mechanical and gave a smile.

 **Pierre 'Foxy' Foxtrot, a sailor who spent too much time acting like a pirate.**

"Now, who let this saucy wench aboard me ship." The elder brother of the foxtrot siblings said. Vixy smiled sheepishly

"I may have let it slip that you have a large amount of alcohol in the hold. She's an alcoholic and persistent."

 **Flashback mode enabled**

" _We're going out to sea again?!" Vixy cried out. They met in a bar for their weekly 'raids'. The sisters sat down near a darker part of the establishment so as to not make attention._

" _Yes dear sister, tell our brother to ready the ship." ordered Ruby. "We have a S-class mission to finish." The older woman raised her hand to the crowd as her magic gravitated her sword into her sheath._

" _You know how brother is sister. We were there for a week with nothing but aqua, air and alcohol from brother's stash!"_

 _Unknown to either of them, Cana was in the same area drinking a barrel in peace. As soon as she heard the Souls say alcohol she finished her barrel in one gulp. She then threw it away towards the crowd, which started a bar fight._

 **Flashback disabled**

* * *

"So the lass is joining me crew for me rum." the captain of the ship turned to the drunk and observed her. After looking at Cana he began to laugh much to his sister's confusion.

"In that case, this saucy wench can stay and join us on our hunt." Cana smiled before succumbing to the effects of Pierre's stash and lost consciousness, hard.

By the time Ruby boarded the ship, her brother was busy doing things. Her sister watching over a sleeping fairy and said fairy sleepwalking and bumping into walls. When she asked Vixy, she just said stash and raider scowled.

* * *

When Cana awoke she expected to hear something about property damage and yelling, not the sound of the sea. She slowly got up from a hammock she was sleeping in as she nursed her head from a pounding headache. When the pain dulled enough that she could think clearly, she looked around.

She was on a seemingly empty ship. The squeaky clean wood floors and the lack of people testified to that. Ropes, materials and bags full of gunpowder litter the deck. Cana looked up at the sail only for the sun's glare to block it. When she shaded her eyes, she could just about see the Metal Soul guildmark on the big sails.

"It's about time you woke up." A female voice spoke behind her. Cana turned to see Ruby leaning on the mast. Her sword just floating in the air spinning and rotating thanks to it's wielder's magic.

"I feel like I went through the rabbit hope and hit an anvil with my skull." Cana said as she tried to rub the pain away. "How long do I have to stay before heading back to the guild?"

"A few days, but that's because were in the middle of the sea." Cana tripped in shock, she fell before glowing a black aura and stopped moving just before she hit the floor.

Ruby smirked as her hand glowed the same black color. The raider used her magic to set the Card Mage into a standing position. "You must really have a bad day if you just collapsed. Also, our brother wants to have a word with you."

The Card mage glared at the raider. "Give me 10 minutes, a hangover cure and I'll talk."

* * *

When the conditions were met, Ruby dumped Cana on her younger sister who happened to walk by. The younger foxtrot protested immediately but was her sister ignored her words.

"Isn't your sister supposed to be nice?" The card mage asked Vixy.

"This is her on a normal day. On a good day she won't be as strict." Vixy said as she disassembled her weapon before rebuilding it in seconds.

"And on a bad day?" Cana asked and her companion shivered.

"An absolute slave driver with disregard for pain. Thankfully it's rare." The wind battle mage said.

"Thankfully?! I may be the her elder, but even the great Captain Fox can't withstand the Raider of Planets." A voice sounded. Both of the girls turned to see Pierre exiting a room holding a bottle of whiskey in his metal hand. One out of curiosity and the other about to ask a question.

"Raider of Planets?" Vixy asked as Cana continued looking over her brother. "When did she get that title?"

"Aye, it was the lass's first A rank job 2 years ago. Two dozen hostages and an entire dark guild just waiting there inside Crocus' planetarium. Little Ruby just went in with a sword and her magic. Later all of them were defeated."

"How is she not S-class yet?" Cana asked him. The fact that the Raider isn't S-class shouldn't be possible. Unless…

"Our guildmaster gave Ruby the chance to be S-class twice. She declined both times." Vixy told the card mage.

"Why?!" Cana cried out in surprise. Everyone wants a chance to become S-class for either the fame or the rewards. Only the strongest could become S-class but for someone of Ruby's caliber to deny it.

"The lass said 'I don't like the attention and its not for me'." Pierre quoted. "Personally, that sounds like a load of whale blubber."

"Can't you just ask her?" The card mage pointed out. "You're her family!"

"Wish it was that easy lass." The captain said solemnly as he fiddled with his hook. "She likes to keep her secrets close and her blade even closer. We may be a crew but something happened to her before we joined."

"It isn't our place to tell you though." Vixy said. "You just have to get close to her and find a way to get her to talk."

Before Cana could say something the ship suddenly stopped sending everyone falling forward and landing on the floorboards. A bell rang and Ruby's voice echoed throughout the ship. "Brother, we have landed on the Island. I spot a stack of smoke rising from further within. Shall we investigate?"

Pierre stood up and put his real hand on the side of his head and pressed something. "Give us a bit of time and we'll be on the surface lass. It's been a while since I've been on a bounty hunting job."

Vixy followed and grabbed her staff on the table. "You have to join us Cana, only so you don't empty my brother's stash and make yourself useful."

"Fine." Cana said as she prayed to reunite with the exotic drink. "I'll carry my weight and help."

The three of them walked onto the main deck and saw the island. The ship landed in a cove surrounded by big rocks. Clear, blue water splashed the sand and the cliff in the distance. Palm trees litter the sands and a forest is seen further. A smokestack like Ruby said is seen rising into the air.

"Our target should be where the smoke is coming from." Ruby said monotonely. "Let's get to work." She said as she leapt from the ship and landed on the sand with a thud.

* * *

 **I'm ending the chapter here. Apologies for it being short, so the second part of this mini-arc will be longer. Other than that I've switched focus to my other story so this won't be updating as often.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


End file.
